Pokemon: Journey of the Chosen one
by DJ LightT Storm
Summary: 5 yrs old Ash Ketchum finds and befriends the legendary mirage pokemon mew. After 5 yrs both Ash for his pokemon journey and mew accompany him as he was the chosen one. Now both on the pokemon journey with dream to become best Pokemon Master with his friends, new pokemon and a legendary beside him Ash is ready to take up on the Indigo League. possible harem.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, this is my first fanfic and I am kind of nervous about it. So please whatever it is please review and no flames.**_

 _ **Beta Gracie Ghost: So I have fixed up this chapter! I did my best, so if there are any mistakes, please leave a review so the author can tell me. Have fun reading!**_

 _ **Summary : Ash Ketchum a 5 year old boy who finds and befriends the Legendary Mirage pokémon Mew . After 5 years and with great bond Ash and Mew with some new friends are ready to take on the Indigo League.  
**_

-Pokémon-

A 5 year old raven haired child was playing around the forest of beautiful Pallet town. He was in forest against the wish of his mother. See, his mother is quite over protective of him but he wanted to see different kind of Pokémon in the forest. So he headed towards the direction of the forest in complete disregard of his mother's warnings.

He was heading in a random direction until he noticed the sun was setting. He knew that if he didn't reach home in time his mother would start looking for him and when she found him he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He started running towards his house but soon heard a groan from a tree. After following the sounds to sate his curiosity he came towards the source of the sound. Ash discovered a weird and small yet cute and adorable looking cat-like Pokémon with a long skinny tail that had an ovoid tip at the end. He couldn't yet describe what Pokémon it really was because it was covered in bruises and mud and had a lot of scratches. The boy held the Pokémon in his arms and then sprinted towards his house as fast as he could. After reaching his destination he could see that his mom was not at home yet or she left to find him at the Oak ranch. He went down in the storage to find a potion to heal the unknown Pokémon. After cleaning and applying the potions on the injured feline he was able to see that the Pokémon was pink in color and it had three fingered paws and two legs that looked too big for it.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" he wondered out loud. A short while later he heard the door open. "Hey Mom, is that you? If you're there would you just come up please, I want to show you something". Then there was a loud sigh and he could hear loud and angry sounding footsteps coming toward his room. "Looks like I was late," he said to himself. He knew that he had to find an excuse before his mother would start yelling at him but he couldn't find anything to say. Now he could see her at his bedroom door. Delia Ketchum was young woman with auburn eyes and hair and a soft face. That face was twisted with rage and worry. Anybody see that she was very angry.

"Ash Ketchum, where were you?!" she yelled.

"Ah uh, Mom! I was just out for a...for a walk and uhh," Ash stuttered in fright. He was so afraid that he could probably wet his pants in fear of his mom. But luckily she noticed the adorable cat Pokémon unconscious on his bed.

"A- Ash? Where did you find that Pokémon?" his mother asked in shock

"I came across it when I was exploring the forest and I found it really hurt. I don't know how it got hurt and I'm sorry for worrying you while I was out there," He explained to Delia.

"Oh, that's so sad- wait…. what were you doing in forest? I thought you said you were going to the Oaks ranch to play?" Delia said with her voice dripping with scepticism.

"Yeah I was at the Oak ranch but while playing with the Pokémon I went to the forest and I found it and carried to the house," replied Ash.

His mother sighed. "Well it's a good thing you did what you did but do even know what kind of Pokémon is this?"

"No?" he replied while rubbing the back of his head and smiling cutely.

"I expected that," she responded. "Do you want know what is that pokemon" Ash nodded his head eagerly.

"Ash, this is the Legendary Pokémon Mew."

"Oooh…. what's legendary Pokémon" at this his mother sweatdropped. She sat down on the ground in front of her small child. "Well, a legendary Pokémon is a-" she was about to explain when she noticed the cat stirring. "Ash, I think it's waking up. Will you bring some water for it?" Delia asked him

"Okay!" he replied happily. He smiled brightly as he skipped away with the knowledge that the cute long tailed Pokémon that he now knew was called Mew was alright. Ash practically flew down the stairs to get a bowl of water.

Meanwhile with Mew, it started to wake up. Disoriented, it opened it's eyes to see a brightly painted room. The Pokémons light blue eyes darted around, taking in it's surroundings. Mew could see different kinds of Pokémon themed toys scattered across the room. While it was observing and eyeing the toys playfully its eyes fell on a certain womanly figure standing in front of it. Mew was afraid, it was weak and didn't know what to do so in panic the feline started wobbly flying around the room. All Delia saw was a small pink frightened legendary Pokémon zipping around her son's room. Ash entered the room to see the same thing and his mother staring at it in shock.

"Mom, what happened to Mew?" Ash asked his mom while keeping a wary eye on the legendary Pokémon. After seeing a new figure much smaller than the women Mew understood that the figure was a human child. Mew stopped its panicked flight and started looking at Ash curiously. The boy noticed the stare that was directed at him. Ash carefully walked toward the legendary with the bowl of water in his hand. He cautiously bent down in front of the frightened pink cat. Mew could feel a comforting aura coming from the boy so it was not afraid to slowly come to a rest on the floor.

"Hey Mew, are you feeling alright? Are you thirsty?" he asked the pokemon in a soft voice while sliding over the bowl of water. Mew quickly took a hold of the bowl and drained all the liquid it was holding. "Wow, you sure were thirsty!" commented Ash

"Mew" came a reply from Mew in a beautiful and cute voice. Delia was watching the whole thing in shock and fright. She was shocked to see her son confronting a pokemon and scared that the legendary may attack him. She thought back to her lessons on legendaries from school. Mew, the legendary Mirage Pokémon, which is also known as the ancestor of all pokemon, could change itself into any living thing and could use a plethora of attacks and moves. 'But why it was frightened?' she wondered. she dismissed the thought quickly when she noticed Ash playing with the now rejuvenated Mew in his room. But something was not fitting perfectly. What mew was doing in the forest of Pallet? She decided to discuss it with professor Oak.

"Ash, we are going to Professor Oak's ranch to talk about that Mew." she decided.

"Why Mom? Is there a problem?" Ash asked his mom in worry. Mew also looked at her rescuers mom with worry.

"No nothing is wrong, I was just curious about what Mew is doing in the forest of Pallet and how it got injured. I also want know about what should be given for food because it might be hungry." she informed her son. "We have to find something in which we could hide Mew. I don't want to take chances of showing Mew in public. After all it's a legendary pokemon." she said after a slight pause. The two managed to find a basket to hide Mew, who took a little convincing to go in, and left for the Oak Ranch.

"Huh? Hello Delia! I see you found Ash, where was he?" Professor Oak greeted and asked the women.

"Good evening Professor. I found him in his room."

"Well, at least he was at home but why is he holding basket?"

"Well Professor, Ash was not at home at all it seems. He was in the forest and there is something in the basket we want you to see". This caught Professors attention. Nobody comes to him holding a basket telling him there is something in the basket that he should see. He started to make the assumption of what could be in the basket. Maybe a picnic? But a kid that small could not hold that amount of food. An egg? But how could someone find an egg?

"Well then Ash, what do you have in that basket for me," he asked the boy but all he got in response was a huge smile from the him. When Professor Oak was just about remove the cloth on top of the basket Mew burst upwards with a backflip and started flying around before coming to a rest on Ash's shoulder. Professor Oak was in great shock. Not only had a person whom he knew just come to his front door with a basket but a basket containing a legendary pokemon!

"Huu huh how?" he stuttered while pointing at the legendary sitting on the shoulder of the child he knew since his birth. "I found it in the forest," Ash replied rather quickly. Oaks eyes moved from Ash and the Pokémon. Now the Professor was excited. He was seeing a legendary Pokémon! Not a Mythical or Rare Pokémon the ancestor of all known Pokémon existence! "May I take a look at it? Please?" he begged. Delia nodded apprehensively but as the Professor moved towards Mew, it hid behind Ash with a frightened squeak.

Oak took a step back. "It looks like it's not comfortable with any other human except you two… We can work on that later." The Professor invited the three in. "Meanwhile we should find out what it was doing in the forest."

"I found it injured." Again, the answer was quick but this time Ash was comforting the frightened legendary hiding behind him. Professor Oak raised his eyebrows at the injured part. Ash tried to coax Mew from its spot under his shirt. "Hey Mew, come on out. We can't treat you properly if you keep hiding." Mew slowly revealed itself and Professor Oak busied himself with getting to proper supplies to treat the little legendary.

"Well, I can't how it got hurt but I think it'll be safer and more comfortable with you two," he stated after patching up Mew. Delia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Professor?" she inquired.

"What I am trying to say is that it is not safe for Mew to go out in this state and how it looks like it likes you and Ash so you should take care of it."

"Wow, really we can keep Mew?!" The heads of both adults turned to see the boy holding the legendary with stars in his eyes.

"It is possible if Mew wants it." Professor Oak replied sternly.

"Mew, do you want stay with me and my mom?" In reply he got a happy mewl from the cat which then flew to rest on Ash's head.

"Is that a yes?" asked Delia looking at the duo. Now Ash was happily hopping around like a hyperactive Mankey on sugar rush, Mew squealing and bouncing in delight. "I have a feeling they will be great friends," Delia said in a low voice and looking at her son.

"Who knows," replied Oak. "Maybe Mew will even become one of Ash's Pokémon."

Ash and Mew heard that statement and looked at each other. "Hey Mew, would you like to join me on my journey when I become a Pokémon trainer? I want to be best out there 'cus I want to become a Pokémon master. So would you come with me on my journey?" he asked the legendary. Mew flew in front of his face started speaking.

"Mew ewww mewww mew me" it spoke happily.

"Is that a yes?" he asked and he could see Mew giving him a nod.

"Oh that's great!" He exclaimed. "We'll make a ton more friends and catch a ton more Pokémon. From tonight on, our dream is to become the greatest Pokémon master ever!" 

_**This is my first story and please don't criticize it that much and review. I want to know that if you like this story and will publish some new chapters for it.**_

 _ **Gracie Ghost- this is the second story I've beta-ed. I hope I did a good job! This was a real challenge, but fun to do.**_


	2. I choose You, Pikachu meets Mew

**Hello, this is second chapter of my fanfic, Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen one. This chapter is partly going to be based on canon and partly {or mostly} non-canon. So this is Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen one Chapter 2. And please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the Character.**

Chapter 2: I choose you. Pikachu meets Mew.

[ _5_ _years_ _later_ ]

A raven haired kid was sitting on his bed watching T.V with a long tail cat pokemon sitting beside him. They were watching the current indigo league match. "Tomorrow we start our journey Mew." Said the boy excitedly "mew eww me ewm mew" said the pokemon known as mew. " I know that you are sad about you being my starter but if that happened then many of the criminal organization would come after us because info of every trainer is shown with their starter pokemon so to stop that from happening I told professor I will have a normal pokemon as a starter from him. And then will be in less troubles so that we don't come across an organization in a day or two and after that they are following us everywhere we go" the boy said while sighing "but you still coming with me on my journey, right?" "mew" said mew while flipping happily in the air. "Ash are you still awake, got to the bed, you have a big day tomorrow and I am sure you don't want to be late for it" yelled a woman from downstairs. " ok mom I'm going to bed" said ash after few minutes he wore a league expo hat pointed in backward direction and a voltrob alarm lock in his hand pointing and yelling " I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I'm going to win the Kanto league" "mew" said mew behind from him "Ash Ketchum go to bed right now" yelled his mother after opening his door. She switched of the TV and made him to sleep she told him that if he didn't sleep now he would be really late. She already got the explanation of why Ash was not going to let mew be his starter and she was happy with decision that he is not letting anyone in danger by knowing that he had one of the most powerful legends is his starter. Meanwhile with Mew she remembering the time of she got allowed to be on the journey.

[ _Flashback_ _2_ _years_ _ago_ ]

 _Mew was summoned in the hall of origin. It was beautiful place made up of pure crystal. It was located high up in the skies where only those can enter who are allowed by the God Pokémon, Arceus. This place was not reachable to any living being._

 _Mew was wondering why she was summoned in the Hall of Origin. She could see the god pokemon Arceus sitting on a throne. Arceus was white equine resembling a centaur with a gray, vertically striated underside. The striated pattern had similar recurrences on the underside of his mane, tail and face. His four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. His long mane jutted away from his head, and his face was gray with green eyes and red pupil. Mew was sitting right in front of him in a chair. "I know that you want to join the chosen one on his journey to become a pokemon master, am I right?" said the god pokemon before even mew could ask him that why she was called here. "so you knew about me going on journey with Ash" after seeing Arceus giving her a nod she continued "great so now that you knew, d will you allow me to go on journey with him daddy." she asked pleadingly with cute face that could make any heart melt. Arceus sighed to himself knowing that if she wants something she will have it definitely and nobody could stop her from having it. "Well you could go with him on a journey" mew was in shock after hearing "what" "I said you could go with him on his journey to become a pokemon master, is there a problem with that" he asked the little cute cat pokemon with frown on his face "no, no daddy it's just that you are allowing me to go on a journey with a trainer who still had 2 yrs to start his journey meaning is that he would be a beginner trainer" she said truthfully. At this answer Arceus smirked to himself and said "Well he might be a beginner trainer but still he is good at making plan and he could protect you. On protection you are allowed to go on a journey with him but you will not be his starter."_

 _There was silent for a while and then mew spoke with a cute frown on her face "why can't I be his starter." "well you know that out there are many people out there who want to capture and every trainer information is given to the different people for registration including the information of their starter and that's why you are not going to be his starter also I think the Chosen one is also thinking the same thing" Arceus replied with a huge grin on his face. At first mew got an expression of panic remembering the time where she met few humans trying to capture her after that she got a depressed look of that Ash was also thinking of Mew not being his starter but later she shrugged it off and asked "well I can't say that I'm happy but I am still going on a journey but I still don't understand why those humans were after me." Now Arceus had a serious expression on his face "well now that you had asked me they were trying to have a sample of you so that they can create a clone of you". "That means I am going to become an elder sister wait but why did they attack me when they want me to be an elder sister" After hearing this Arceus had a huge sweat drop behind his head. He also felt a presence entering the hall. "Your Clone is might be younger than you but that doesn't mean that he will be weaker than you he will be much more powerful almost equaling mine so to stop him you need the help of the Chosen One" he told mew very seriously but mew being mew asked this "all right but still I'm going to become an elder sister. Right?" she asked "you are going to be a elder sister but he would more powerful and to stop him from doing anything stupid like you, we need you to be trained." "hey Ho-oh long time no see huh?" mew greeted a large phoenix like bird "hey mew" Ho-oh greeted back "greetings, father" she greeted the god pokemon sitting on his throne. "greetings my child" "by the way mew I saw playing with chosen very often in pallet town" "yeah wait what are you doing in pallet town" mew asked " I was keeping an eye on you and the chosen one" she replied "I have to do that so that to you 2 don't get in trouble" "what's that supposed to mean" "putting it in simple word I advised father to send you on a pokemon journey with chosen one so that he could help you in getting a serious attitude we have discussed that already and also on your two funny attitude which cause all of us a lot of trouble and also you don't have a good move set you could only use psychic, teleportation, protect and quick attack which you learned under his care that means he is a good trainer also you are not even good at telepathy" "hey" but after all of that you are everybody's favorite" "that I like more" "well I'm happy to know that you are pleased with being everybody favorite but now you have to go back and when he is about start his will you come back for a while I had something special for our chosen one" "okay daddy but I have one question and that is what's up with the chosen one stuff" at this Arceus sweat dropped he already explained this several times good for him Ho-oh decide to explain this to her " well mew chosen one is a person who is born to maintain the balance between pokemon and human understood" "ohh well than I'm off to play with the chosen one" she went of waving his his right paw "I hope that chosen one would be able to handle her" "I heard that" she yelled from far away._

[ _Flashback_ _ends_ ]

I have to go to meet them she thought well I'll tell Ash to meet me in the forest of Pallet. She flew toward his and starts telling him something while doing some hand gesture "mew eww ew mew" of course he didn't understood what she was saying but he was able to understand the signs she was making "you want me to meet you in the forest, why?" he asked. She didn't want to explain why she want him there because she herself didn't knew what they are having for their chosen one and she wants to know about what have they gotten for him. she decided she would see herself then he would see it what the legendaries had gotten for him she decided not think of it anymore and gestured him to sleep.

 _[Next day_ ]

"I'm sooooo late" ash yelled and starts running out from his bed to professor Oak place "you are finnaly awake" his mom asked "and where is mew." "she told me to meet her in the forest" "alright" "I'll see you later, mom." After racing to the Oak ranch he saw a large crowd out there cheering for Gary his rival with his cheerleader about to start his journey. "hey hey hey Ashy boy" Gary greeted in his usual cocky tone "late again well you might be smart never punctual look I already got my starter" he showed him a pokeball in his hand. It was true Ash and Gary were one the smartest kids in their class but ash was never punctual. "well I'm off Ashy boy make sure you are able to make it to the league in time." He waved off jumping in his car. Ash would usually fume with anger but this time he simply ignored him this time. "So you finally arrived" came a voice from behind him. Now Ash excitement reached the seventh sky Professor Oak was standing in front of him. "hey Professor can I choose my starter pokemon" he asked excitedly "whoa calm down Ash I know that you are excited and also you are and on counting I would like to tell there are no normal starters left but there is one pokemon left whom you could use as your starter and I specially kept it for you" 'let's see how are you going to handle this Ash' Professor Oak thought to himself about the recent capture of the pokemon. Inside the lab they went toward a machine with different pokeball on which different symbols on top of them. After pressing some different buttons the machine split up to reveal a pokeball with a lightening symbol on top of it. and next time a bright light came out of a pokeball to reveal a yellow with pointy ears and a zigzag tail with a red colored pouches from his cheeks "Well Ash this is a Pikachu it is also known as an electric mouse and currently he is not friendly" Professor Oak said while pointing at the yellow who was now hold a menacing look and glaring at the 2 human with cheeks sparkling. Ash understood what professor Oak meant and catiously approached the Pikachu cautiously. Pikachu watched the human moving toward him step but instead of shocking him he actually started moving toward him he was feeling a very comfortable and soothing aura coming out of him. He sniffed his hand and start rubbing his head against his hand. "I think you are wrong Professor he is really friendly." He told the professor grinning. "What else I should expect from you my boy." He said while sighing " well let's move to the other things which are necessary for your Journey." Professor handed him his pokedex and gave him 5 extra pokeballs. After discussing the things with the pokemon professor he went out to see his mother standing in front of lab with few people and after an emotional yet embarrassing goodbye a red face Ash and a snickering a Pikachu left the Pallet Town.

"If you are laughing about what happened few minutes ago forget it already and why don't you go inside your pokeball" after hearing this pikachu got a frightened expression on his face seeing this Ash raised an eyebrow "what you don't like your pokeball" he got a nod from Pikachu "okay you can stay up on my shoulder and now we have to meet her she did told me that she will meet me here" Pikachu gave him a questioning look "she is a friend and you will be surprised to see her" he told the mouse "untill then why don't we find out more about you he pulled his pokedex and pointed it at the mouse pokemon.

" _Pikachu, the electrical mouse pokemon. Pikachu can release electricity from the pouches of its cheeks to attack or defend themselves from the predators. It is said that the can store transfer electrical energy from their tails. This Pikachu is male and has the ability of lightening rod. Moves that this Pikachu could use is thunder shock, thunder, quick attack, agility and double team"_

"Those are some awesome move set you got there Pikachu" he told the mouse pokemon who was rubbing the back of his head. 'she still isn't here' ash thought while looking in a random direction.

Meanwhile with mew, she finally reached the hall of origin. " _Mew, you are finally here" "yeah sorry about being late" "we don't have enough time mew here this what you have to give the chosen one and please don't play with it" he handed mew a basket with an egg inside it. "mew you are already late I think you should head back to chosen one and remember do not play with that egg" he said with a frown on his face._

Back to Ash and Pikachu

A pink blur came out of the forest and tackled Ash head and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ready to attack whatever it was that decide to tackle his new master head like that. He turned around to attack the thing only to get shock of his life. The legendary pokemon mew had tackled his head. "hey mew what took you so long. I was getting worried for you." Ash asked the legendary "mew ew mew me".

Meanwhile Pikachu jaw hit the floor when he saw his freind/master conversing. Mew after noticing another presence behind her turned around to look a Pikachu gaping at them and then she said something which made pikachu angry very angry.

"eww mew eww meww me eww"

"pi pika pikachu"

[Poke speech translator]

"Hey Ash whose that rat"

"hey who are you calling a rat"

 **Well this my second chapter and I hope you review it peacefully. I was thinking about the shipping and I came up with these.**

 **Dead shipping/Mirageshipping [Ash x Sabrina] she would be a great choice considering that she is an psychic and Ash is an aura user and both are considered as enemies and rivals. or**

 **Ability shipping [Ash x Annabel] or**

 **Ray shipping [ Ash x Cynthia]or**

 **[Ash x Giselle] don't know what that shipping is called.**

 **I could also arrange for**

 **Advance shipping, pearl shipping, confidence shipping and ban shipping. I need some advice on these kind of things.**


	3. A run in the forest

**Hello, this is third chapter of my fanfic, Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen one. This chapter is partly going to be based on canon and partly {or mostly} non-canon. So this is Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen one Chapter 3. This fic is going to be a or possiblly could be ray shipping and ability shipping. And please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the Character.**

"Human speech"

'Thoughts'

"Poke speech"

" _Telepathy"_

 **Chapter 3 A run in the forest fight between Mew and Pikachu**

 **[** _Poke speech_ Translator **]**

"Hey Ash, who's that rat" asked Mew

"Who are you calling a rat?!" Yelled Pikachu

"Huh I don't see any other rat here beside you and what are you doing here" she said by this time Pikachu was fuming

"First of all I'm a Pikachu, a mouse and nobody calls me a rat and I'm your friend's starter" hissed Pikachu angilly

"I thought there are only 3 types of starter fire type, grass type and water type I never thought of a electrical type as a starter"

 **[** _Poke speech _ Translator _of_ **]**

Meanwhile Ash was trying to calm down an angry Pikachu and was thinking that why did mew call him out here. "Hey, guys could you just calm down, you guys have just met and are already fighting and yow two were supposed to be my starter and should become good friends" he said "why don't we see what my pokedex say about you mew Professor said that he had feed your data in it too so I can know more about you. Let's see what it says about a legendry." He pointed his pokedex at mew and scanned her after a while it start speaking in a robotic voice "Mew, the new species Pokémon. It is a legendary feline cat pokemon which said that it contains the genes of every pokemon so it is considered as the ancestor of all pokemon and could learn every types of moves. It is considered as the mirage pokemon because of its rare sightings. Moves currently owned by mew is psychic, protect, teleport and quick attack. Its ability is synchronized." This time it was Pikachu who was giggling while mew was rubbing her head in embarrassment. "pi pikachu pi chu" Pikachu said with a smirk on his face "mew ee ew meww" mew replied with an irritated look.

 **[** _Poke speech_ Translator **]**

"four moves, and you were calling me a rat"

"hey, its not my fault that I don't had a fight in a very long time"

"But still four moves I expected something more from a legendary like you" Pikachu said with a sly smile

"Don't consider me weak I am still a legendary" mew replied getting irritated with the conversation

"a legendary with 4 moves right kitty" Pikachu said. This got Mew face got red with anger you could feel her aura flaring 'how dare this rat call me a kitty' she thought.

"Alright rat, if you think I'm weak let's have a battle here" she said. the rat comment also got Pikachu attention and his cheeks was now sparkling furiously. "you're on lets have it"

 **[** _Poke speech _ Translator _of_ **]**

Mew was fuming with she was ready to attack the rat same goes with Pikachu he was ready to destroy the legendry in front of him. the battle was about to take place only Ash haven't interrupted it. "hey would you two just stop fighting" he said with force in his voice. Mew and Pikachu both stopped and looked at there trainer. "Well both of you had stopped fighting I think mew should have a pokeball too I don't want her to be captured by anybody else" he said while pointing a pokeball on Mew. Mew just gave him a nod while glaring at the Pikachu. When she was sucked inside the poke ball she was still glaring at the mouse pokemon in front of him. after getting sucked inside the pokeball the moved back and forth for a while then dinged. Ash picked up the pokeball with a sigh and then let Mew out of her ball.

At first mew felt dizzy and then after noticing ash in front of her tackle hugged his head and then started flying around while Pikachu was glaring at her. After noticing Pikachu glaring at her she glared back Ash just sweat dropped at her antics. "would you two just stop glaring I want to start my journey with you so why don't you two become good friends." Ash said with a sigh. Before both of them could say anything they heard a rustling sound in the grass all of them turned their heads to see a bird tri=ying to find something to eat. It's a pidgey come on lets catch it." Ash said Pikachu got into a battle stance and was ready to attack but mew came in front of him and the fight between cat and mouse began again. Seeing all the commotion pidgey turned his head to see a Pikachu arguing with a mew. This was shocking but the thing that surprised her more was that a human was there face palming and shaking his head he could have stayed there for a while but soon he flew away. Seeing the pidgey flying away saddened Ash. He was desperate to catch his first but the chance got away. He soon stood up and moved toward his backpack and was ready to leave the place. "would you two just stop fighting" he yelled in annoyance. Both of them just looked at their trainer, turned their heads away from each other and crossed their arms. Ash picked his bag and sighed but another thought crossed his mind "hey mew, would you mind telling me that why did you want to meet here" he asked. Mew face turned pale as she thought about the egg that she left in the bushes she hurriedly went into bushes trying to find the egg. Both Ash and Pikachu tilted their heads looking at mew. After finding the egg she turned her head and showed them the egg she bought. Ash and Pikachu were bewildered Mew was holding a light blue colored egg in his hand. "Where ah where did get that egg mew" he asked "pika" Pikachu chimed in. both were surprised and Mew explained them how did she got the egg. By now Ash was travelling through the forest between Viridian city and Pallet Town and Pikachu and Mew both were fighting on something again mean while Ash decided to ask them something "hey guys I was just thinking that it is an instinct that a cat and a mouse fighting each other" mew and pikachu had a sweat drop behind there head but after that both them glared at their trainer. There was silent for a while but bickering between mew and Pikachu started again. Ash sighed he had to do something to stop both of them but soon both of them heard a shrill cry and turned their heads to see a flock of angry fearow.

"fearow" one of them cried.

"Pika" "I think that one is their leader Pikachu" ash said with worry in his voice. Mew just tilted her head.

At first the flock was shocked to see a legendry with a Pikachu and a human but these people entered in their area so they deserve the consequences. The whole flock started to attack the trio. Ash started to run while Pikachu and mew were clinging on his shirt. He forced mew in her pokeball and did the same thing with Pikachu but Pikachu went against it and gave the fearow a flock a shock of their lives. But they were not going down so easily they kept chasing the human and the Pikachu while mew was in her pokeball. He got near a waterfall and reluctantly dived in it while grabbing Pikachu. Somewhere near the river a red headed girl with yellow top and jeans shorts thinking that she had caught something big fished Ash and Pikachu out. Looking at the Pikachu she told him to head toward viridian city pokemon center. After noticing the approaching fearow flock, Ash _borrow_ her bike. Pikachu was tired ad was lying in the basket. After the flock approached them Ash decided release mew. Mew was looking around and saw the flock of fearow and a tired Pikachu in the arms of Ash "mew eww" she asked worriedly "he is alright mew but first we have to take care of the fearow here." Mew got in a battle stance and ash told her to use psychic but the amount of of fearows were too much and they started hurting mew with peck and aerial ace. Mew was soon tired because of releasing too much of her energy Pikachu was also conscious and was staring at mew. Seeing his trainer and mew fighting for him gave him the will to stand up and fight.

"Pika pikapi pikacchu" Pikachu said with his cheeks sparkling both mew and Ash turned their heads to see Pikachu standing up ready to fight. "mew" mew asked tilting her head while asked "you want to help too" Pikachu gave both of them a nod and both mew and Pikachu got in front of Ash. Both released a powerful attack but mew didn't release a psychic attack this time she released a a yellow lighttining just like Pikachu and it destroyed the bike of the red headed girl. Ash was stunned and was now gazing at his pokemon he noticed the flock flying away and trio then fell at ground while releasing all the stress. All of them soon noticed a beautiful bird pokemon flying into the rainbow. Ash quickly bought up his poke dex to scan the pokemon "ho-oh the legendry rainbow pokemon there is currently no information on this pokemon" it said. Pikachu, Mew and Ash were gazing at the magnificent Pokémon. They were having their time while mew heard a voice in her head " _you can't stay out of trouble right mew"_ the voice said _"sorry ho-oh that just came out of nowhere"_ mew replied. " _what could I say knowing you trouble would come automatically, well I have given the chosen one my blessing and good luck all of you on your journey"_ the voice known as Ho-oh replied. "mew mew eww" mew thanked her in her own language. After thanking her Ash found a golden colored feather on the ground while mew and Pikachu slumped on the ground due to exhaustion and damage done by the flock. "I have to get you guys to the pokemon center" ash exclaimed he quickly returned mew in her pokeball while he carried Pikachu in his hands and started running to the Viridian city.

 **Hey my third chapter is complete. And please tells me if you like the above mentioned shipping. Give me some advice for my story and if you want harem I could do it just pm me. Ash will catch more pokemon but not now. Not for first few chapters. And at last review.**


	4. Pokemon Emergency

**Hello, fourth chapter of my fanfic is up, Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen one. This chapter is partly going to be based on canon and partly {or mostly} non-canon. In this chapter egg will hatch and would meet some of his friend except from team rocket. So this is Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen one Chapter 4. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the Character.**

"Human speech"

'Thoughts'

"Poke speech"

" _Telepathy"_

 **Chapter 4 Pokémon Emergency**

Ash was running towards the Viridian city with Pikachu in his arms and mew in her pokeball. He was running in his top speed but as he entered the city he was stopped by a police officer.

Officer jenny was in her office working on the cases of some pokemon thieves who were spotted near the viridian city responsible for stealing pokemon and the attacks of fearow on random trainer passing from the forest. She was lost in her thoughts minding her own business. She peeked out of the window to see a young trainer maybe beginner was running towards the viridian with an injured Pikachu in his hand. "Hold it there young man" she shouted. Ash stopped in his tracks when he saw Officer Jenny in front of him. "now what are you doing here with an injured Pikachu and where are you coming" she asked him while eyeing suspiciously. Ash was catching his breath but when he tried to speak he was cut off by Officer Jenny saying maybe yelling "tell me, have stolen that pokemon from somebody" "no officer he is my pokemon we were being chased by a flock of fearow if you don't believe me you could see my trainer's license" he said while remembering the function of pokedex. Officer Jenny checked his license and then apologized "sorry about that, you see there are a bunch of pokemon thieves roaming around." "It's alright officer but could you just tell me where pokemon center is. I need my pokemon to be fit again" he asked. "Oh it's easy to be noticed pokemon center is a huge building with a huge pokeball on top of it" she said "I could give you a ride to reach it faster" Ash accepted the offer of ride. She was driving pretty fast but when they reached near center, Instead of slowing she increased her pace with Ash clutching on the bike for his dear life. Ash was totally scared they recently escaped a flock of angry fearow and now a police officer was driving into the pokemon center entrance gate. Is she trying to help them or get them in a worst state before they already were in. Officer jenny drove right into the doors of the pokemon center. " for Arceus sake, can't you just use the doors normally for once" a feminine voice said angrily. "Sorry, but here is a pokemon emergency" officer Jenny replied with a sheepish grin plasterd on her face and pointing at the Ash and the Pikachu. "oh my what happened to them" now a woman with pink hair and a nurse dress coming into view said. "boy's pokemon were injured by the flock of fearow and what happen to him" officer Jenny said slightly shocked the boy was perfect few moments ago but now it look like he had seen a ghost. He was crawling on the floor. "Need….help" he groaned while lying on the floor. "Well I'm off to my work you handle him and his pokemon" officer jenny left the pokemon center. While Ash stood up groggily he notice the pink haired nurse approaching him. the nurse stood over him with a smile "hi, I'm nurse Joy, what happened to you and your pokemon" he looked up and "hey nurse joy, my name is Ash Ketchum me and my pokemon were chased by flock of fearows" he said while handing her Pikachu and Mew's pokeball. "ahh and nurse joy the pokemon in that ball is very rare and shy towards humans so please could you just keep it little secret" he said with a hushed tone. Nurse joy was looking at the boy thinking what the kid has caught that he need to keep it a secret but she just nodded to his request. Ash was moving back and forth in lobby impatiently. He soon saw Nurse Joy coming out of the room with a surprise look on her face. She looked at Ash who was looking at her for the information of his pokemon. "They are fine just needed some rest" she said. Ash sighed he was happy that his pokemon were alright. "thanks for taking care of my pokemon" he said happily. "Don't mention it. It's our work to help pokemon trainers like you" nurse joy replied but still she was thinking how a kid who looks like he just had started his journey caught a legendry like Mew. So not controlling herself she finally asked him while bringing out Pikachu and mew pokeball "hey Ash I wanted to know that how did you caught a mew". Ash was now scratching the back of his so he finally decide to tell her thinking that she already know about her. Nurse joy also told him that he could let her out as there was no one in the pokemon center. So ash let Mew out to stay with Pikachu while he explained the nurse how he met mew to the cat and mouse fight.

Somewhere in the shadows of Viridian city ally three figures were standing in front of poster of fugitives.

"so they know we are here" first figure said in female voice

"huh, look at that they can't even take my picture perfectly" one of them said in a male voice.

"Just shut up you two we have a mission which we have to complete" third figure who was shorter than the first two figures said in a sarcastic male voice.

Back at the pokemon center Ash had just had finished his explanation and now both were looking at the pokemon conversing to each other.

[ _Poke speech translator on_ ]

"Hey Mew thanks for protecting me back from that flock" Pikachu said a little hesitating

"Hey don't mention it we were trying to protect our trainer and our friend" mew replied

"So this means we are on good terms and you will not call me a rat" Pikachu asked

"Don't jump conclusion to fast rat"

"Why can't just we be friends "

"Because you are a rat and I'm a cat and legendary too"

"A legendry who had four maybe five counting the move you just learned recently"

"Why you rat"

"Ah little kitty is angry"

[ _Poke speech translator of_ ]

Before another fight between the two occurred Ash quickly put mew back in her ball with a tear drop behind his head but he did it actually a good time because somebody just entered the center. He turned his head to see who was their but find himself kept staring at the figure. She was beautiful girl with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she ran past him with an injured pokemon in her hand. "nurse joy could you please help my gible, he was injured in a battle" she said in a depressed mood. Ash move forward to talk to her but stopped in middle when he noticed another figure this time it was a male with brown hair he wore a cocky expression on his face which Ash did not like because that expression because this attitude was of person whom Ash hate with passion.

"Hey, you Blondie what was your name, Cynthia, right?" the figure asked with the same tome matching his expression. The girl introduced as Cynthia nodded the figure than continued " I'm here to make an offer. I would like to trade my Ratata for that gible of yours" he said. Cynthia eyes widen in surprise the person whom she just battled was asking her to trade her starter for a ratata. "Why should I do it? He is my starter and my best friend. Gible was given to me by my grandma" she protested "the way you battled was pathetic" he retorted "but you cheated I won the one on one battle after that you released your three other pokemon to defeat my gible. It's not my fault that you are a sore loser who cant even accept his defeat" she shot back quickly " just shut up if you are not willing to trade I'll take that pokemon of yours myself" the figure now tried to move past her forcefully but was stopped by Ash pushing him and standing between the figure and Cynthia. "just who do you think you are trying to take somebody else pokemon." he said while standing between the person and Cynthia. "it's none of your business kid" he replied in the cockiest voice he could make and this make Ash anger reaches to a new level. Pikachu also hat this person and was ready to shock him any time. He definitely hate this person with heart. "you are calling me a kid what about you who could not accept his defeat and use rest of his pokemon to attack a girl and her pokemon". the person was here for that rare pokemon not fight a kid. And the kid just insulted him "alright kid its look like you want a battle and I'm going to give you one meet me behind the pokemon center. My name is Jason and I challenge you to a pokemon battle." The figure Jason challenged Ash. "I accept your challenge" "pika" Ash accept his challenge with Pikachu sparkling glaring at Jason than turn around to meet Cynthia.

Cynthia was looking at the person who just saved her pokemon from being taken away. She just can't keep her eyes of her. She noticed that the figure had messy raven black hair which was cover by a pokemon league expo hat, auburn eyes and z marks on his cheeks and Pikachu on his shoulder was coming toward her which she don't know why, made her blush. "hey you alright" he asked with concern his voice. Cynthia just nodded. She was still staring at the raven haired trainer. "Good. By the way I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Ash said with his usual smile sticking out his hand for handshake Cynthia took his hand and replied with a blush "my name is Cynthia Shirona" she replied "nice name" he replied "hey do you mind refereeing the match" "Sure" both of them move out to a Pokémon center battlefield to meet Jason standing at one side. Ash stood on the other side of the field while Cynthia refereed the match. "this would be a one on one pokemon battle match" Cynthia said "trainers choose your pokemon". " I like to go first, battle time Mankey" Jason yelled out of his pokeball came a primate bipedal pokemon having round body and long tail with a pig snout. "Alright Pikachu I choose you" Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto the battlefield. "you got to chose the pokemon first than i should have move" Ash said "Pikachu lets with a thunder shock" "mankey dodge it quickly" Jason said. Pikachu let out yellow lightening towards the monkey pokemon who dodged the incoming attack. "alright get in close and use close combat" Pikachu dodge it with agility then use quick attack" Pikachu easily got out of the way from the incoming barrages of kicks and punches and then rammed into Mankey with an incredible speed. Jason was frustrated as mankey tried to hit Pikachu while Cynthia watched in awe as Pikachu was executing his attacks and dodging the physical moves with grace. "mankey use karate chop" Jason yelled in frustration "Pikachu use double team to confuse him" mankey tried to hit the Pikachu but was confused when he saw a dozen of Pikachu around him "Pikachu lets end this with your best thunder" Pikachu let out a ferocious lightning from its cheeks on the angry monkey. Jason watched in horror as his pokemon was turned into a crispy ball with swirls in his eyes.

"Mankey is unable to battle therefore the winner of this match is Pikachu and Ash ketchum of Pallet Town" Cynthia declared. Ash was in his own world registering what just happened "we did it, we won our first battle" Ash yelled "pika" Pikachu said while jumping toward his trainer for hug. "this just didn't happen we are beaten by a kid" Jason said angrily. "hey, don't be sad it was a great fight" Ash said in his usual cheerful tone "I'll show what is a true fight and with that I'll take your Pikachu with her gible too" with that said he released 3 poke ball out of which came a ryhorn, a beedrill and a pokemon which Ash and Pikachu didn't want to see again a fearow. Pikachu went into battle while Ash was thinking of consequences. He knew that they were outnumbered. Cynthia was also bewildered this was the same thing that happened to her. Ash was thinking of sending out mew to help but he didn't want his secret of having legendry to be out in public. His hands reached for mew pokeball but stopped when he heard a shout and torrent of water passing from behind and connecting with the 3 pokemon "what was that" Jason yelled Ash and Cynthia turn their head to see a familiar red headed girl with a charred bike on top of her head "this is not a fair fight" the red headed snapped at Jason "And I've some work to do so would you" she pointed at Ash "end this mess" he understood what he meant the 3 pokemon were soaking with water Jason also understood. There stood in front of him 3 smirking figures and a Pikachu ready to shock his pokemon "alright Pikachu wrap it up with your strongest thunder" this time Pikachu released a bolt of lightning on the soaking pokemon giving them the shock of their lives. Jason stood their horrified he quickly returned his fallen pokemon and turned his head only to meet a Pikachu charging himself. This made Jason scare even more and ran for his life. "thanks for your help" ash said to the red head female "hey it was nothing wait a minute" she stopped in while looking at ash and his Pikachu " you are that boy with the injured Pikachu you destroyed my bike" "well technically it wasn't me it was Pikachu's thunder attack that destroyed your bike" Pikachu gave his trainer a glare "but you are the trainer and you turned my bike into a pile of ash" "excuse me" cythia cut in between the fight of the two trainer. Both of them look toward her "I want to thank both of you for helping me" she said. "hey no problem by the way I'm Misty Waterflower." The red headed Misty said with a smile "and I'm Ash Ketchum" Misty had a frown on his face but all of them turned their head to see brightening light coming from Ash bag. He quickly ran toward his bag knowing that what was about to come. He opened his bag to see that the egg was glowing Cynthia and Misty also came forward to see what was happening the egg soon started to take a shape.

In Ash arms now lay a jackal pokemon. Ash and Cynthia knew what this pokemon was. It was a riolu but it was not an ordinary roilu. usually riolu are of blue color but this riolu was golden yellow . This was shiny riolu. "father" Ash heard a voice he looked around then focuses back on the "did you just talk" riolu looked at him tilting his head "you are my father right" he asked in a little childish feminine voice. Ash nodded still dumbfound that the pokemon he hatched could talk.

Cynthia was awed at the sight of such rare pokemon and on top of it was a shiny one. Misty was admiring the cuteness of riolu. Later they all went inside in the pokemon center with the newly hatched pokemon. Inside they all talked about each other. Ash and Cynthia learn that Misty was one of the sensational sister of Cerulean City and also an gym leader but she is on a journey to become a water pokemon master. Cynthia told them that she is from Sinnoh region and came here with her grandmother for training before the Sinnoh League. There was also an argument weather riolu could talk or not. Misty won the argument with mallet in her hand and a bump on Ash head.

After dinner when all of them were watching little pokemon playing there was a sudden explosion in the center. Three figures emerged from the smoke caused by the explosion. "What's happening, who they are?" ash asked between cough. "Well kid that was a question" the figure with long red hair said "that only we could answer" a second figure with short blue hair said.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" the red haired figure said

"James" blue haired figure said

"Team rocket blasting of the speed of light"

"Surrender now our prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"what a talking meowth" said Cynthia amazed by the talking pokemon. "What do you want" Ash asked the rocket trio "now kid we are here to take the pokemon" James said "but you will find here only injured pokemon" nurse joy yelled "maybe we could find gold in it" "we won't let you take our Pokémon" Misty said "father I'm scared who are they" the riolu said while hiding himself in Ash hands. "don't worry I won't let them take you" Ash reassured the emanation pokemon. Pikachu went into a battle stance. "nurse joy go and get the pokeballs of the injured pokemon" Cynthia said nurse Joy, Ash and Cynthia went into a room where a lot of pokeballs were kept while misty tried to stop James. Nurse joy started transferring pokemon the doors started break and what came forward was a serpent pokemon Cynthia picked her pokedex to scan the pokemon " _Ekans the snake pokemon. ekans is a poision type pokemon who feeds on the eggs of ratata and pidgey"_ the robotic voice said. From behind Ekans Jessie emerged and told the snake pokemon to attack the pokeball transferring machine Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Cynthia and nurse Joy ran out to meet Misty in fog and a weird floating pokemon that looked like a ball or a rock.

"Wheezing use mud shot to that puny pokemon" James said looking. Weezing released several muddy shot at staryu.

"stop it" Ash yelled "well look like the twerp wants a fight. Ekans use bite on him" ekans launched itself toward Ash but was stopped by a lightning bolt from Pikachu. Cynthia called out her gible to fight against wheezing. "Pikachu use thunder on ekans" "gible use dragon rage on wheezing" ekans dodged the attack but wheezing was not lucky he got damage from thunder and dragon rage " why you twerps. Ekans use tackle" Jessie yelled " Pikachu use thunder bolt on ekans" this time ekans was not lucky he took the attack head on and was sent back flying. "you can't do a thing without me looks like I have to do everything" meowth said in a sarcastic male voice. "well let's see what do you got rat." This comment was enough for Pikachu to blast this talking rat and his weird partner across the sky

[ _Poke speech translator on_ ]

"I've had enough of this rat shit" Pikachu yelled "first she didn't stop from calling me a rat and now. I will show you that I'm not a rat I am a mouse and I am going to kick the hell out of you"

[ _Poke speech translator of_ ]

Pikachu released his most powerful thunder bolt on the rocket trio. The ending was that the huge blast and that also blow the place where they were standing.

Apart from the blast few people now knew that never ever mess or got on the wrong side of Pikachu. After the blast nurse joy thanked our heroes for protecting their center and led them to their rooms. Ash was thinking what just happened in past few days while riolu was asleep in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulder. ' let see I fought against a bully and help Cynthia. Destroyed Misty's bike and saved a pokemon center. I also hatched a riolu which is a shiny one and on top of that Pikachu and mew also learn new moves" he thought but he just remembered something 'holly crap I forgot to let mew out she is going to be very angry' he groaned after remembering about mew.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in the sky**_

"wow a cat loosing to a rat I never heard of that" Jessie yelled at the scratch cat pokemon

"just shut up I've felt the power of that mouse and he is more think what boss would if we give him that powerful Pikachu" meowth said defending himself

"he is right Jessie that Pikachu was more power full and did you notice the other pokemon that jackal like which was gold in color and the one with that girl twerp I bet that it was a rare pokemon" James said to calm down Jessie. "you are right james next time we would catch those pokemon. Be on your guard twerp because team rocket is come for you" Jessie shouted into the sky.

 **Well it's done this chapter got far much longer than expected. Please review me and feel free to give advice. And thanks for all the viewers for reading it. Please review.**


	5. Needed a lie to explain

**Hi, this is the new chapter of my fic. I apologize for delaying but my laptop was soaked in water due to an ignorant coming with a glass of water and a dangerous little girl who prank him for ignoring her and made the waterfall on my laptop while I was studying and finding some things and I got a lecture of using my laptop in my own room. Also sorry about the mistake of turning Cynthia gible into male it was just a mistake I assure you from now Cynthia's gible would be considered as girl.**

 **This is the new chapter a little summary of this chapter.**

 **Mew gets angry for staying in pokeball for long time. Ash and pikacu explain them. Riolu looked his father than at pokemon curiously. Cynthia ask ash about how he messed up with fearows so he end up telling a lie. Cynthia and Misty, join Ash on his journey.**

 **This would be a harem fic and the girls are Cynthia, Sabrina, Annabel, May, Dawn, Leaf and Serena. If you want I could add 3 more girls in it only if you want and only 3.**

 **Now enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter: 4 needed a lie to explain things.**

'holly crap, I forgot to let Mew out' Ash thought while looking at Mew's pokeball 'she is going to be very angry at me' Pikachu also look at the ball slightly worried but not worried about mew or his trainer he was worried about that she will be highly irritated and would definitely try to annoy him. 'well good things doesn't last forever' Pikachu thought he was enjoying his time except from that team rocket he enjoyed everything. But our shiny Riolu was looking back and forth. He first looked at his father than to Pikachu and then moved his gaze towards the ball. Ash with his hand and legs trembling released Mew nervously from her ball.

"mew me eww ew mew"[Ash Ketchum you are so dead] yelled after being released from her ball and holding Ash and Pikachu by psychic upside down.

"hey sorry mew I forgot about we were busy helping few friends so could you just stop" Ash said in an apologizing way with slight fear in his voice.

"Pikachu pik chu chu pikapi"[ yes we were helping why don't you listen to Ash] Pikachu also said with slight fear and trying to explain things to mew.

"mew eew meeew mew eww… mew eww me"[you were helping somebody dosent mean I would stay in their fore.. hey when did you got a shiny riolu they are very rare pokemon"] mew asked looking at the yellow black jackal who just hatched from the egg.

"pi Pikachu pika" [I thought you would know] Pikachu asked the legendary.

"mew ew ewe mew"[how should I know about that riolu] mew replied

Pikachu and mew went with one of their arguments again meanwhile Ash and Riolu started a conversation of their own. "father who is she" asked the little canine pokemon "she is mew riolu she is the legendary pokemon who is said to be ancestor of all pokemon" " so she is my meema" "well I don't if she is your memma or not but you could consider her your grand ma or great grand ma" said Ash chuckling. But the comment of being a grandmother or great grandmother was not missed by a certain electrical mouse who started rolling on ground trying to control his laughter and a pink cat who was floating in air with red tomato face due to embarrassment and anger that she was having for or raven haired hero and the _rodent_ in front of her. "mew eww me meew eww me eww"[what do you mean by a grandmother Ash, I'm still a child] asked mew folding her little paws and glaring at his trainer. "pi Pikachu pika" [ sorry to say it kitty but you are ancestor of all pokemon] Pikachu said while laughing while Riolu just had a blank look on his face. After getting of the argument Mew decided to greet Riolu. And then asked 'mew e ew mew' [hey how did you have a riolu Ash] "I got it from the egg you gave me" replied Ash _'so that was what egg was'_ mew thought to herself. Meanwhile Ash decided to explain few things to Riolu. Firstly he told him about the pokeball and its function and he also told him about Pokémon battle After hearing the battle riolu got excited he was got more interested in as Ash proceeds to explain the Jackal pokemon more about battle. After a brief explaination Ash decide to capture the the shiny emanation pokemon. "father what I have to do" riolu asked "you have to do nothing riolu you just have to tap on the pokeball so that nobody else could capture" after the explanation riolu tapped on the ball and suddenly he was sucked inside the ball. The ball didn't even struggle after few times moving back and forth it ended with a sound 'ding'.

Ash slowly picked up the pokeball and shout on top of his lungs while holding pokeball high in the air "I caught a Riolu". Behind him Pikachu jumped high in the air and mew made a victory sign while floating behind him.

Ash let riolu out 'maybe I should use my pokedex to scan him' ash thought. He then bought dexter out to scan riolu "Riolu the emanation pokemon. The Aura emanates from its body intensifies to allert other if it is afraid or said. This riolu is male and has ability inner focus and steadfast. It also has hidden ability prankster. Moves owned by this Riolu are tackle, agility, pound and blaze kick [egg move]" to let him sleep with them on the bed. Slowly all of them made it way over to the bed and went into deep slumber.

In the morning Pikachu and riolu were up first and decided to wake Ash and Mew after trying for atleast 30 minutes Pikachu was frustrated and released a thunder shock at the sleeping duo who were now a burnt crisp. After getting ready and cleaning up mew and Pikachu started another argument mainly about the wakeup call and Ash tried to stop both of them while riolu watched the bickering with curiosity. The argument came to an end by Ash by returning to her poke ball. Ash then went outside and was greeted by orange haired trainer and a beautiful blonde at the cafeteria. Both of them called him over to their table. Ash with Pikachu and the shiny riolu on both of his shoulder moved with a plate with cheese burger and milkshake went over to them. They both talked about each other Ash was more interested with Sinnoh region because Riolu was native to that place and kept on talking with Cynthia he also learnt that Misty belonged to Cerulean City and got more surprised when he learnt that she was the gym leader and was on journey to become a water Pokémon Master the gym was currently under the control of her elder sister who are the sensational sisters of Cerulean, Cynthia was also surprised when she learnt that Ash was a beginner trainer and was amazed at the power that Pikachu has and the bond that they share, Misty learnt that Cynthia was from Sinnoh and both her gible and Ash Riolu are native to Sinnoh. Misty then asked Ash that if he belonged to Sinnoh but was surprised to find that he was from Pallet Town which is in Kanto she then asked him where he got egg of Riolu from. Ash was caught by surprise by that question he knew that riolu belong to Sinnoh region and mew brought it for him but he didn't want to tell about her to anybody ater hearing the question Cynthia also looked at the Ash as did not had just a Riolu, he had a shiny Riolu which would make it even more rare. "I got it ah I got it from my mom she gifted the egg on my tenth birthday." Ash lied Misty believed it and Cynthia was still didn't believe it totally but shrugged it off. Misty then went on with another conservation Ash and Cynthia were quite surprised because yesterday when they met her they noticed that she is hot headed and could get angry at anytime specially at Ash but at this time she was staying surprisingly calm. Ash was happy about it because he got hit on the head with her mallet twice which he didn't know where it came from but he could still feel the pain in his head.

"Hey Ash, me and Misty were having a conversation before you came and she told me that you and Pikachu were being chased by flock of fearow. So I was just curious to know what you and your Pikachu did that make a whole flock of fearow came after you" Cynthia asked curiously remembering the conversation. Misty also wanted to know what just happened there but Ash on the other hand was sweating after hearing the question. He had to lie to them which he didn't want to do but he had already told a lie. He can't just say that oh it was just that I had a Mew who was fighting with Pikachu and they angered the flock and they went berserk and start chasing them. It didn't feel right and there were trainers in the cafeteria so he had to lie. Before he could reply he started sweating furiously after noticing the stare he was getting from the girl he looked towards Riolu who was looking at his father curiously and Pikachu giving a look it is your problem so deal with it and continued eating. After looking he turned away from his said starter and muttered something like 'traitor' but soon an idea crossed his mind.

"Well" he started "I was late for my getting my starter so Prof. Oak gave me an ignorant and arrogant Pikachu" he pointed at Pikachu who then turned his head to hear the lie "At first he didn't trust human and gave me quite a few thunder shock and then refuse to listen to me and so I tied him with a rope and dragged him into the forest. I told him that I want to be his friend but he keeps on refusing to listen to me. I saw pidgey and I told him to attack him and help me catch him because want to catch my first pokemon badly but he refused to listen and went on a nearby tree and climbed up on it. I begged him to help me but he just refused to listen so I tried to catch that pidgey myself but I failed in it and he kept laughing on me from the top the tree after that that a ratata stole my food. I was so frustrated that I picked up a stone and threw it nearby and accidently it hurt a fearow which was nearby and I didn't noticed it there. He started attacking me and after that it attacked Pikachu who released a thunder shock on him. He let out a huge shriek to call its whole flock that then started chasing us and we gave a run for our lives. Pikachu also gave them thunder shock to make them scatter but they just kept on pecking us. Pikachu got severely injured so I picked him up and started running. After that we fall in a river where we met misty" he paused for a moment to take breath and pointed at misty "she told us the way to Viridian City. I saw that Fearow flock was closing in so I took your bike and fled. But that flock was fast and attacked us and we fell from the bike and I tried to protect Pikachu because he already took a beating. Pikachu saw me protecting him and then I saw respect in his eyes for me. He slowly got up and let loose a huge thunder shock to protect me which destroyed Misty's bike the lightening caused by thunder shock made the fearow flee and then we fall on the ground to take breath. Wafter that both of us saw legendry rainbow Pokemon Ho-Oh flying above from us into the rainbow that was formed. After that I ran to Viridian City, got my pokemon healed and you know the rest what happened."

After hearing the whole story he slumped back in his seat and looked at his starter who was glaring at him for calling him ignorant and arrogant Misty who was giggling for some reason and Cynthia who was looking at him with an amazement written all over her face. "You are saying that you saw the legendary rainbow pokemon Ho-Oh flying above you" Cynthia asked with a shocked face at which Ash nodded then suddenly she got right in Ash face to close for his comfort " ahh wel well we , we saw it on our way to Viridian City" he said in a shuttering voice with red tinted cheeks. Cynthia noticed where she was so she quickly backed away with red tomato face and apologize "sorry about that I think just got little excited" she said in an apologetic tone. "it's alright" Ash replied "I would be excited to if somebody told me that they saw a legendry pokemon flying above them" "oh please" misty barged in "would you really believe him having seen a legendary pokemon above him, a person who can't even notice a fearow nearby" "I told you that I was frustrated and I threw it accidently" Ash said with an annoyed tone " yeah but still YOU saw Ho-Oh flying above you next thing you would tell me that you befriended mew 5 yrs ago and it is now part of your team." Now Ash had a surprise look on his with Pikachu also looking at him both of them had same thought is she a psychic but that thought was thrown away when she went further "do you think anybody would believe you. And if you managed to catch a mew I would personally apologized to you and respect as a more powerful trainer than me" at the last remark Ash had an urge to throw mew's ball in her face but he restrained himself. "Now why don't you two calm down and Ash can I ask you something" Cynthia said nervously "sure" Ash said "can I travel with you for some time. You see I am not native to this region and you are the only person my gible here trusts. I came here with my grandmother who wanted to study a Pokémon so maybe she is here for few months so I came here with her to train myself before going on my journey in Sinnoh and in that way we both could help each other in training." "Sure why not I would love it if you came" he replied "thank you" Cynthia squealed with a little blush forming on her face luckily which was not noticed by Ash but Misty did and smirked. After breakfast both Ash and Cynthia left the Pokémon center. They were near the outskirts of Viridian City when they heard somebody yelling from behind. Ash and Cynthia turn around to see Misty running up to them. "Hey misty, why are you running" Ash asked "hey you guys are going through the Viridian forest Misty asked while panting "yes, we are why do you ask" Cynthia said with an raised eyebrow "I was just can I come with you guys" she asked in a nervous voice "I don't mind but why do you want to come with us" Ash asked also with a raised eyebrow. "well I got two reason my 1st reason is that Ash ketchum you have to pay up for my bike that your Pikachu has destroyed and my 2nd reason is…."she stopped for a while and then said " I am little scared of bug Pokémon" she said while making a sign from hand "how much little" asked Ash making same gesture with his hand like Mist had made sighing mist admitted " well I am not little scared I have a phobia of bug types and Viridian forest is famous for bug types so…" "Sure you can come with us and we could also help you to get over with the phobia of bug types" Cynthia said "thanks, Cynthia." Misty replied. "so our big hot headed Misty is afraid of bug types huh" Ash tried to make fun of her but that was failed attempt "if you make fun of me I swear then you'll have to talk to my mallet" this shut Ash up while Pikachu and riolu who were listening to the whole conversation from Ash shoulder were snickering.

 **So this is the new chapter of my fic. Seriously I am still angered at the fact that I was lectured for using my things in my own room my first thought was to kick that bloody ass of the person holding glass water he knew what that that girl could do but still didn't listen I didn't even knew him except that he was one of my cousins friend. But I can't hold a grudge forever and that little girl apologized but still that person was arrogant. Well things apart few things that we should know. Ash could not understand every pokemon. He could understand mew because they stayed together for 5 years. Pikachu have difficulty but do it with gestures and Riolu did it with aura. I will let Ash learn aura after few chapters so he would not have difficulty in understanding every pokemon.**

 **Ash current team: Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team.

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect.

Riolu: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick [egg move]

 **Cynthia current team: moves**

Gible: dig, dragon rage, bite, draco meteor, tackle sand attack.

 **Misty current team: moves**

Starmie: water gun, swift, tackle, rapid spin, confusion ray, bubble beam.

Staryu: water gun, rapid spin, tackle, bubble beam.

Goldeen: horn attack, tackle, water sport.

 **Also I am on summer vacation so my chapter would be updated more often only if accidents doesn't happen.**

 **Other than this please review and feel free to give advice. You could also tell me about the girls you want and only 3 and only if you want. You guys could either write in review or you could either pm me.**

 **Thank you.**


	6. Battle in the Viridian forest

**Hey guys this is the new chapter of my fic Pokémon: Journey of the chosen one. A little summary of this chapter:**

 **Ash catches caterpie and pidgey instead of pidgeotto but caught them just like he did it in cannon. Ash and co. went further in the forest and Misty stay away from Ash because he caught a bug type. Meanwhile Cynthia catches an evee. He then train and have a battle in the forest He gets a Scyther and a metal coat.**

 **Now enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter: 5 battle in Viridian Forest**

The journey of our heroes was great travelling from the Viridian city forest to pewter city "hey come on misty you don't have to behave like that with metapod, he likes you" Ash said to the person who was walking atleast ten feet away from him. She was doing this since he caught metapod as a caterpie. He was thinking about what just happened in few hours since they just entered in Viridian Forest. Misty was right this place was full of bug types pokemom. He caught a caterpie after they just put his foot in the forest caterpie. Then there was the team rocket trio who tried to take riolu, Pikachu and Cynthia's Gible. But they were easily defeated with the power of Pikachu thunderbolt and Gible dragon rage. He then caught a pidgey with the help of caterpie who after defeating that pidgey evolved into a metapod. After that he decided to train his pokemon all of them and he also have to introduce mew to new members of the team. Cynthia and Misty decided to stay and rest for a while and cook and set up a camp. Misty reluctantly did because she wanted to get out of this forest. But she was inwardly happy that this didn't have to travel through this forest.

Ash let everyone out of their pokeball, including mew but before this he made sure that no one was around. At first metapod and pidgey eyes were as big as a voltrob after seeing that their trainer had a legendry pokemon in his rooster. At first metapod didn't stop ranting about how happy he was to meet mew face to face. At which other pokemon just sweat drop and Ash looked at meatpod weirdly. After some introduction He started training everybody including Riolu, he didn't want him to left behind. He then took out the catalogue that Professor Oak had given him giving the information about the Kanto league. According to this catalogue the first gym was a rock type gym. He knew that water, grass, fighting and steel types attacks are super effective against rock types so he decided to teach his pokemon but currently he did not have any grass aor water types so that means he had to train his pokemon with fighting and steel types. The training was great he trained all his pokemon to their limits. He learned from mew that metapod dream was to become one of the most powerful butterfree there ever was. Meanwhile in training Ash was amazed at the progress that his pokemon had showed. Riolu had perfected his blaze kick. He also decided to teach mew, riolu and Pikachu Iron tail. At first Mew was whining at how much her tail got hurt because of this and Pikachu didn't want to miss a chance to tease mew. Which cause them get in another argument. This caused Ash to face palm, Riolu, to snicker and metapod and pidgey to sweat drop. Metapod decided to break the feud only to be glared daggers by both mew and Pikachu and after that they just went on a rampage with their tails until they have perfected iron tail. Riolu also learnt Iron tail but not the level that Pikacu and mew were doing it they just went on a rampage breaking every boulder in the areas. Riolu also learnt force palm and quick attack. Pidgey was not far behind he learnt move steel wing and now could evolve any time same goes with metapod after hard he would evolve anytime just needed a little push.

After training he decided to have some rest also mew after a very long argument won over Ash about telling his friend about him having a mew in his rooster. He told her that he would tell them only when the time is right at which she pouted but agreed nonetheless at least he would tell them and then she could have more time out of the pokeball. Ash recalled his pokemon except of Pikachu and riolu who sat on either sides of his shoulder. He then left his training area to move toward the camp where the girls were. He saw that Cynthia was cooking food while Misty was brushing her pokemon. Cynthia showed him the pokemon that she recently caught which was an evee. She told him that the evee was found severely injured near the tree where she was finding some berries as she took care of it and then evee decided to come with her. Ash praised her for her capture while Cynthia blushed at the compliment. Ash then ate the food that Cynthia had made complemented her on her cooking skill. Cynthia and Misty ate there food normally but they awed at the pace and amount of food that Ash was eating. The food was actually disappearing. Misty thought that Ash had an appetite of Snorlax.

After eating food our group decided to rest for a while but that was disturbed by a buzzing sound coming from a distance which was not missed by a certain red head.

"hear what" Cynthia asked while turning to Misty she then looked at Ash who was looking back at them. All of them looked around and suddenly something caught Ash's eye there was a big green manyis like pokemon with scythe instead of his hands was heading toward them from behind Misty. He looked at misty and noticed that she hadn't turned around to notice the Pokemon. he then turned to Cynthia who alss notice the incoming pokemon. he then bought out his pokedex to scan the pokemon. "Scyther, the Mantis pokemon. this bug type with ninja like agility and speed can create illusion that there are more than one." Everything was fine with the pokemon but except one thing that made Mist face pale. She turned her head to look at the Green mantis behind him. Misty wanted to scream but couldn't, Cynthia wanted to help Misty but she was gazing at the bug pokemon with amazement, Ash looked like he wanted to capture this Pokemon and The scythe just ignored the girls and looked straight at Ash. In all of this they just totally ignored the weird person with dress of an samurai came out of bushes and attacked Ash with a sword "hiyaa" the person yelled with sword aimed straight at Ash who just doghed right on time.

"hey what's the big deal of attacking me like that. You could have killed me" Ash yelled. Cynthia looked like she was about to slap the person but stopped as Pikachu released a thunder shock at the attacker. Cynthia then looked at the attacker who was wearing a samurai dress with a bug catching net on his back.

"Sorry about that" the samurai said "it's the way I greet the trainers" "weird way of greeting someone" Cynthia muttered the look towards misty who was on the ground looking at scyther who was looking at Ash.

"hey" the samurai said "Is anyone of you is a trainer from pallet town" "I am" said ash "good, I challenge you for a pokemon battle" before Ash could say anything Cynthia interjected "were you waiting for a trainer from pallet town who come from this way so that you could challenge him" at this the samurai nodded "may I ask why?" "You see" the samurai started "I either challenged or was challenged by few trainers from pallet town. They either won by pure advantage or by sheer luck and those challenges were not fun except for the brown girl from pallet town" the samurai turned his head to look at the scyther standing there "and scyther also is interested in you guys especially you ash." "huh, you know this scyther" Ash asked "is it yours" "well it apparently is not mine" the samurai replied "actually I had an egg few days ago and I was thinking of giving it to somebody but dismissed that thought and it soon hatched into this but as you I already have his evolution" he stopped for a while than release a red ant like pokemon with pincer instead of its arm who looked around to see what was happening "so I thought of trading it away. Before you I battled three trainers trainer who were coming from Pallet town first was girl with brown hair wearing white colored hat with red strip and had a yellow colored satchel and a bulbasaur" Ash think that he knew the girl of that description but dismissed the thought and listen to the samurai "she won over and only that was the battle that you would call fun and I thought of giving scyther but scyther doesn't seem interested in her after the girl a boy with blue hair and sunglasses on his head came with a charmander I thought of giving scyther to him but first challenged him to battle to see his potential he also won over me but the way he treats his pokemon made me to think over my decision again so I dismissed the thought of giving scyther to him I don't want a pokemon to be treated like that" he stopped for a moment remembering the memory of the boy and his harsh behavior he had a sympathetic expression on his face "then there was another boy who had brown hair with a squirtel he was in a red convertible car and group of cheerleaders and the worst part he was too cocky and arrogant I didn't even consider of giving him scyther because of his attitude" Ash could easily describe who the preson was the person was his friend turned rival Gary Oak . "I don't what you just did to make him interested in you we are just headed from a place which was totally obliterated by somebody I think he was training very hard. The boulders there were turned to dust. And I found scyther their with look of amazement and then he left in hurry but I challenged him in a battle nonetheless and I lost and now I challenge you to pokemon battle and if you win you will have the chance to capture scyther because he looked interested in you" the samurai challenged Ash. Ash on the other hand thought of the challenge he never back down from a challenge and if he won he would have new pokemon so he did what he do he accepted the challenge. Ash then looked at pokemon 'maybe he saw mew with him but accordind to samurai Scyther was there for quite a time he may have came when I just left' he thought

"Alright, I accept your challenge" Ash said with his trade mark grin "Cynthia would you referee the match"

"Of course" Cynthia said then turned his head again to look at Misty and just sweat drop she still was on the ground had been staring at the scyther who had his gaze fixed at Ash who was now standing in an opposite direction facing the Samurai.

"This would be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Samurai of Viridian City" Cynthia announced Misty breaking out of his fear excitedly got up from the to watch the match. "Both trainers are allowed to use 3 pokemon each." Cynthia then looked at Misty again with a sweat drop who was looking at the battle totally forgetting that she was standing next to scyther. "since I have called the challenge I would reveal my pokemon first" Ash was thinking that he would Scizor who was standing next to smurai but instead he threw a pokeball to reveal a brown pokemon with 2 large horn its head on seeing Misty face turned pale it was another bug type but Ash took out his pokedex "pincer the stag beetle pokemon. grips its prey in its pincer and squeezes hard and if it fails to crush its victim in its pincer it would swing it around and toss it hard toss it hard." Ash then put his poke dex back and threw a pokeball revealing his metapod, Ash knew that metapod was near his evolving level just needed a little push "alright metapod this your first official battle get ready" Ash said to his pokemon mean while the samurai looked at Ash " hey ash ready for battle" he called "I was born ready" Ash replied both awaiting the referee call

"let the battle begin" Cynthia announced

"pinsir use vice grip" samurai commanded

"metapod harden" Ash told his cocoon pokemon.

"pinsir while he is between its pincer use bind"

"metapod counter with iron defense" "pincer keep squeezing it hard" samurai retorted. This went on for few minutes when finally samurai said "pinsir use seismic toss" pinsir jumped high in the sky then threw metapod from between its horn to the ground. Metapod was covered with bruises "metapod" Ash yelled "don't back down use harden again" metapod harden itself to the maximum then a bright light envelop it. it started to change its shape there were wings emerging on its back. When the the light faded the pokemon that emrged was a "Butterfree" Cynthia, Misty and samurai said as Ash just smirked Cynthia was looking with sparkling eyes at the pokemon but misty had other thoughts 'why does they have to use bug types in their battles although I have to admit that that butterfree is cute' Ash then took out his pokedex to scan his new pokemon. "Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon. it flap its wing at high speed to release toxic dust in air. Its wings are covered with poisonous powder which repels water and helps it fly in rain. This butterfree is male and has following attacks: confusion, gust, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle" Ash then closed its pokedex "congrats butterfree you finally evolved you finally achieved your dream." Ash congratulated his Pokemon in front of him "even if your pokemon evolves doesn't that you

"we will see about that" Ash said "for now butterfree use gust" butterfree flapped its wing to release a blast of wind towards Pinsir who was forcefully pushed backwards. "Now use tackle" butterfree than flew towards pinsir "pinsir dodge it" the samurai shouted. Pinsir who was standing up barely dodge the attack.

"butterfree don't stop use use sleep powder" butterfree flapped its wings few times before releasing sleep powder which instantly put the the pinsir to sleep "now use confusion to lift it up and then use tackle" butterfree followed the command picked up the sleeping pokemon with confusion and slammed on it with full force which send it back to collide with a tree after the attack there were swirls in place of eyes of pinsir. "pinsir is unable to battle winner of this match is butterfree" Cynthia announced Ash was happy that butterfree had won his first ever pokemon battle. Cynthia looked at misty who just stopped staring at the Scyther and was looking at battle. She was also amazed at Ash potential.

"well Ash you may have won a round but the battle is still on" the samurai said returning his pokemon. "beedrill battle stance" ash took out his pokedex to scan the pokemon "Beedrill, the Poison bee pokemon. this pokemon is extremely territorial and doesn't like anybody trespassing. If angered, they would attack in swarm. its stingers on forelegs and tail secrets poison to attack" Ash then closed his pokedex and gesture riolu to get on the field. Riolu jumped from Ash shoulder onto the ground.

"Alright Ash, last time I called attack first this time it would be your chance to attack" samurai yelled from across the field.

"well if that's then riolu get in close with agility and use pound" "beedrill dodge" Riolu at the command ran at an amazing speed towards the beedrill who dodged the attack quickly. "beedrill now use fury attack" "riolu use agility to get out of the way and try tackle" riolu escaped the incoming barrages of jabs coming from the bee right on time with amazing speed and slammed into beedrill with full force. "Beedrill" samurai shouted in concern for his pokemon. "are you alright" he asked as he saw his pokemon trying to get up. After few moments it started to fly in the air again and gave his trainer a nod. "beedrill now use twineedle"

"riolu dodge" riolu tried to dodge when beedrill with his tried to stab him with his stingers. He escaped the first hit but he was not lucky with the second attack. Riolu let out a sharp cry. The stinger stabbed him on his side which was causing pain. Ash just gritted his teeth he had to do something fast. He looked at beedrill he was panting heavily he could be finish of one attack. "Riolu use iron tail" Ash commanded

"beedrill use drill run" samurai yelled from across field. Beedrill starts rotating his body heading towards who jumped up with his tail glowing. Both pokemon slammed into each other and then fell onto the ground. Both had swirls in place of their eyes. Riolu had fainted because of the poison release by twinneedle and beedrill fainted because of the iron tail had hit hard. "both pokemon are unable to batlle" Cynthia announced " therefore this match is draw both trainer send out next pokemon" Ash walked toward his riolu who was on the ground picked up in his arm. Samurai came toward Ash and gave him a pecha berry. "he got a hit from twineedle" the samurai said " gave him this berry the poison would be cured" after this then samurai went back to the field. Ash gave a smile and gave riolu pecha berry who swallowed it up then handed riolu to Misty who was at the sitting on the ground fully concentrated on battle. He then walked onto the battle field.

"Hey Ash, this is the final round" samurai yelled " if you win this match I would let you have scyther." He then threw a pokeball "Alright metapod, I choose you" the samurai yelled. Everybody else just looked at him weirdly "What?" he asked "I thought you were going to use Szior" Ash pointed at the pincer pokemon behind him. "well I could have used him but metapod here needs training and experienceto evolve you see he just recently evolved"

"Alright pidgey, I choose you" Ash yelled as he release his little brown avian pokemon. Pidgey looked like he was ready to battle anytime.

"Alright metapod use harden"

"pidgey use steel wing" samurai groaned he forgot that Ash pokemon are able to use steel type moves.

Pidgey wings glow bright and then he slammed into the pokemon but he was not going down easily

"well, pidgey use steel wings one more time" Ash said this time pidgey went with the same attack but this time with much more power. This made metapod fly few meter backwards and his eyes were now replaced with swirls.

"Why do I have to lose every battle" the samurai whined

"metapod is unable to battle so winner of this round is pidgey seeing that samurai is out of usable pokemon so winner of the battle is Ash ketchum of Pallet Town" Cynthia yelled in a cheerful voice.

"pidgey you your first battle buddy, congrats" Ash congratulated his pokemon. As soon he said that pidgey was enveloped in a bright light as she started to grow bigger after the light it revealed an avian pokemon bigger than the previous one with light pink crest on its head it was "pigeotto" she yelled out her name with full power. All of the people there were amazed at the beauty of the normal\flying type pokemon. the sight was stunning as she flew up in the sky and perched on one of the free shoulder of her trainer.

Ash took out his pokedex to scan his pokemon "Pidgeotto the evolved form of pidgey. It is armed with sharp clawsfrom the sky to capture its prey. Unlike pidgey, pidgeotto could be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. This pokemon is female and has move peck, quick attack, agility, gust, wing attack, steel wing and has the ability keen eye"

Samurai then stepped forward to congrats Ash "Hey Ash" Ash turned his head to look at the pokemon in front of him "congrats on your win man. And now as I promised you would have chance to capture him" He pointed at scyther "only if he wanted that is" Ash then looked at scyther who was at the sidelines alongside Misty who just completely ignored her "he Scyther I'm Ash would you like to join my team" Ash then towards Samurai "where is its pokeball" he asked "I don't captured it" he replied everybody raised eyebrows "you see he look at me as his father so he stayed with me until he or ifound him a worthy trainer" he said "alright scyther" Ash said and brought out his pokeball and put in front of the mantis pokemon "if you want to join my team just simply tap on the pokeball so that nobody else would capture" without hearing anything further Scyther just tapped on the pokeball and instantly sucked inside the ball move back and forth few time than dinged showing the capture was complete.

Everybody was surprised at the pokemon behavior samurai was the most "Guess she was excited to go on a journey with you" he finally said and Ash h gave Ash something "Ash this is a mirror coat if you find the right time to evolve Scyther you could use this" After they had a firm handshake and Samurai said "I except you to have battle in future" "Me too" Ash replied "well I have to go now and Ash take care of scyther" after this the samurai than ran of in other direction.

"Congrats Ash on winning the battle and capturing a new pokemon" Cynthia said riolu also came he was now in much better condition. At the word capture Ash remember something he picked up the pokeball on the ground held up in his hand and did his signature pose holding pokebal high in the air " I caught a scyther" he shouted with full force behind him Pikachu and riolu jumped in Air and Pidgeotto flying behind them. All yelling there name in joy as they just battled this scene caused Cynthia to giggle and Misty to face palm.

"Well then lets pack up to move further" Misty said "Also Ash congrats on the capture and battle."

After packing up they started their journey to Pewter city but this time instead of ten feet Mist stayed atleast twenty feet away from Ash. This scene made Cynthia and Ash sweat drop. "you don't have to stay that much away from him" Cynthia yelled. Meanwhile Ash was thinking that he could use his bug types to make Misty stay away from him when she is mad.

 **Well another chapter is complete and don't forget to review. Also remember to tell me about only if you guys wanted to know if you wanted to add 3 more girls in harem and who those should. You could either do it by review or by pm.**

 **Ash current team: Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team, iron tail.

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect, iron tail.

Riolu: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick, [egg move], iron tail, quick attack, force palm.

 **Cynthia current team: moves**

Gible: dig, dragon rage, bite, draco meteor, tackle sand attack.

Evee: moves currently unknown.

 **Misty current team: moves**

Starmie: water gun, swift, tackle, rapid spin, confusion ray, bubble beam.

Staryu: water gun, rapid spin, tackle, bubble beam.

Goldeen: horn attack, tackle, water sport.

 **Until then, Gible light out.**


	7. Revealations

**Enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter: 6 Revealation**

Ash & co. had just entered the Pewter City. Cynthia was moving little behind him but Misty kept a good distance from him. "Come on Misty, you don't have to stay that much far just because he caught 2 bug types." Cynthia said sighing "I don't know Cynthia. Bugs are all gross and nasty creatures" Misty said while making different kind of faces. "Really Misty she is right, you don't have to be afraid they just wanted to be your friend" Ash said while pointing at the 2 pokeballs on his belt. All of them were heading towards the pokemon center. Pikachu and Riolu perched on Ash's shoulder. Ash had been trying to convince Misty to at least try to talk to them but she kept on refusing. After they reached Pokemon center first thing they all saw was TV with News going on it of Viridian City. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are currently out of the Viridian city Pokémon center which is currently being repaired" a female reporter said "According to our resources the Pokemon center was attacked by Team Rocket who wanted Pokemon of trainers in this center. There were 2 people a women with red hair and a men blue hair and a pokemon that can talk who ambushed the center. But a group of Pokemon trainer had protected the injured Pokemon from the thieves. We have taken a video footage of CCTV camera from the center and these footage shows a group of 3 trainers fighting the thieves and helping Nurse Joy to get injured Pokemon to safety." They shows footage of Ash and Cynthia fight Team Rocket in the corridor and Misty inside a room helping Nurse Joy to transfer the Pokeball in Viridian center to another center but in the picture but the picture was showing back of Ash and Cynthia while showing the side face of Misty "Only one person is recognizable in the footage that is Misty Waterflower who is also the 4th gym leader of Cerulean City and sister of the sensational sister of Cerulean city. But the other 2 trainer are not been identified also Nurse Joy refused to give their identity." a Footage showed up on the screen nurse joy in middle of Paparazzi asking a lot of question but she kept on refusing. "so who are these mysterious trainer who helped the center we don't know but maybe in possible future they will show up again to help somebody" the reporter said in a dramatic way.

"Paparazzi never leave somebody alone until they got necessary information" a female voice said sighing. Our heroes turned their heads to see a familiar face. All of them were shocked, in front of them was sitting Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, how" Ash asked bewildered "how come you are here, we just saw you on TV in Viridian City" Cynthia said.

"Oh, you mean my cousin" Nurse Joy replied and took out a Picture showing Nurse Joys "you see me and my cousins look alike and we all have same name" She said "the nurse Joy you met was my cousin and thanks for helping my cousin in Viridian city." "Welcome nurse joy but it was nothing anybody would have done it" Ash said while rubbing the back of his head "He is right anybody would have done it" Cynthia said. "Such a noble act from kid like your age is very rare" Nurse Joy said complimenting our heroes "So tell me what I can do for you?"

"Could you check up on our pokemon" Misty said "sure why not" Nurse Joy replied. Nurse Joy took Pokeball of our heroes Ash the looke at Mew ball he wanted her to be checked up to but the corridor was full of pokemon trainer. He can't reveal that he has mew. Nurse joy glanced at him. "Hey Ash you don't have to worry I know your secret and it is safe" she said and took mew pokeball from him "how" he asked "me and my cousin had a little talk and she told me to keep it a secret" she replied. But they didn't notice that Cynthia had seen him giving him another pokeball. "Nurse Joy could you also register me for Pokémon League" he asked "Why yes, I would need your Pokedex for a minute" Ash gave her his Pokedex. Nurse Joy clicked on her pc and then type few things after that she gave him his Pokedex back. "Well Ash now you are registered for Pokemon league best of luck" she said with smile "Pokemon League huh" a voice said from behind him Ash turned to see a man with beard "You are planning to do gyms kid" he asked "yes" Ash said " well good luck you'll need it after all Brock is a very tough Gym leader and his onix is not going down that easily" the person said in a cocky voice. Ash surely didn't like the way the person was talking but he decided to ignore it. "we'll see about it" he said "I like your attitude kid" the person said then went away. "Ash your Pokemon would be ready in few hours why don't you do something till then" Nurse Joy said. "Sure why not" he replied. He then walked towards the video phones. He promised to call her mother but can't because he knew that if he called them he would have to face her wrath so he decide to call Professor first.

Ring ring ring the phone kept on ringing for few minutes but then professor Oak picked it up. Professor picked up he looked like he haven't sleep properly for a while. "Hey professor what's up you looked like you haven't slept for a while" He said at professor first professor looked relieved and sighed "hey Ash, why don't you come take my place then you will know how I feel when 2 women don't let you sleep"

"what do you mean by 2 women didn't let you sleep" Ash asked.

"Well first is your mother who came here yesterday just after the Viridian City news report. And Well done Ash on defeating those thieves. I didn't except you to become a hero. And it would be good if you just talk to your mother" "I would also advice you to that" a voice said for behind him. he turned his head to see Cynthia standing there with a smile "after all a mother would worry if her went into danger"

"Well then Professor I would call my mother right now" Ash said "Hey Ash you don't have to call your home especially when your mother is here." He then Paused for a while "Hey Delia Ash just called" he shouted. Suddenly somebody pushed Professor of his chair and got in front of camera "Ash Ketchum why didn't you call me when you reached the Viridian city." The figure who was in front of camera yelled Ash fell back because of the outburst and slowly got up "sorry mom, I know I should have called but I was busy" he said "yeah I saw that on TV"

"Wait, but Mom how did you know it was me. My face wasn't even shown on the TV"

"Do you think that a mother would not be able to recognize her own son?" Cynthia said from behind him.

"And what would be name of a beautiful young women would be" Delia said from another part of the phone.

"My name is Cynthia Shirona and thanks for the compliment" Cynthia replied with little red on her cheeks because of the comment.

"Did somebody say Cynthia Shirona" a voice said from behind them to reveal an older woman wearing lab coat "Cynthia is that you" the women said to her.

"Grandma" Cynthia blinked in surprise "what are you doing their" she asked "I was here to know about a pokemon from Professor Oak" she replied. "Who is She Cynthia" Ash asked "sorry I forgot to introduce her Ash She is my grandmother Professor Carolina" She said "nice to meet you Professor" He greeted Carolina. "Nice to meet you too" she replied "so you are that person that professor had been talking about that had a very good luck with pokemon"

"So if you guys had talked I have a very important question for Ash" Professor Oak said while getting between the women "sure Professor what is it"

"Ash, I made a bet of 500,000 poke dollars with Gary that you would not have a single Pokemon except for your starter when you would reach Viridian City but you didn't called and then there was news of Viridian city incident and when he saw the news he knew that it was you and she called me to ask thatif you called yet. When I said no he then asked me to make another bet. We doubled our bet that when you reach pewter city you would have only 3 or less than 3 pokemon. so Ash did you catch more than 3 pokemon" professor asked hopefully.

Ash then had a smirk on his face Gary is going to be very angry when he would tell him that he had to pay a huge amount of money to his grandfather and that he had caught some rare pokemon but another thought cross his mind "Wait are you telling me that you have been gambling on me" he asked

Professor than looked at him and passed a smile. "well sorry to say it professor" he said in a fake sad tone while professor head just hung in disappointment "but I think you just won the bet" he said with a huge grin. Professor Oak head suddenly shot up with happiness "is that true" he asked from another person and Cynthia nodded. He then suddenly shot up from his chair yelling "I'm going to be rich" everybody looked at him like he had gone crazy. Why wouldn't he. He just won 1 million poke dollars. "so what Pokemon did you caught he asked while sitting on the chair. He then slide his pokedex into the slot and professor just stared at it in amazement he suddenly hid the mew pokeball so that she is not revealed to professor behind him "well my boy you have to tell me how did got a shiny riolu and could you just send it over so that I could study" first of all professor I got it from an egg and sorry professor I am not sending it over right now I am going to use it in my gym battle" professor hung his head in disappointment "what egg are you talking about" Delia suddenly asked this caused Cynthia to raise an eyebrow. 'How could I forget about it' "remember mom you gave me an egg before I went" Delia looked at his son who was giving a look that says just go with it she gave him a questioning look but went with the flow "yeah I remember" "well that egg hatched into that riolu" "so where is it now" "they are currently being checked by Nurse joy" he replied. Cynthia then looked at her grandmother then ask "Hey grandma what pokemon you wanted to know about" "oh, the pokemon I wanted to know about is legendry pokemon mew." This caused Ash to get little uncomfortable. He now knew who the woman that hadn't let him sleep was. Cynthia noticed this reaction and was about to ask him but her grandmother went on "Professor Oak is the only person to study mew properly and according to rumours Mew had been spotted around this town and forest. Maybe you had seen her Ash." Ash was now nervous he had been asked the thing that he was hiding. "I don't know about Mew but I have definitely seen a Ho-Oh" he said. The word Ho-oh caught attentions of professor. "wait you are telling me that you had seen legendry rainbow pokemon" he nodded "where" both professor yelled at him at the same time. They could have talked for another minute but a voice yelled "Professors, the food is ready" Delia yelled "well I wish I could have talked but we need a lunch" Professor Oak said. Professor Carolina nodded behind him. "And young man" Delia said while coming into view "don't forget to change your underwear daily" "mom yelled Ash with an ultimate red face and the phone was cut off. Behind him Cynthia was giggling at his embarrassment.

Both then went to cafeteria and found Misty sitting there with glum look on her face. "hey, Misty what's up" Ash said "nothing Ash" she said sighing "hey you could tell us we are friends right" Cynthia said "nothing guys it's just" she stopped and said "my sister called from the gym the paparazzi had been torturing them to tell them about us so they want me to go there and clear up mess" "so you have to go huh" Ash said a little disappointed that his friend have to leave. Cynthia also was sad she and Misty had gotten quite close. "Hey don't feel sad" Misty interjected "Ash is doing Gym right so that means he had to come Cerulean City gym and their you would battle me." She said this made all of them little happy that they would meet again. Ash then went to get some food. This left the girls alone for few minutes. Cynthia kept her eyes at the place where Ash is and forgot that Misty was sitting right there.

"do you like him" she asked Cynthia which caused her cheeks to go red

"wh wh…. What" she shuttered "I don't know what you are talking about."

"oh please Its written on your face" Misty said leaning backward in the seat said. "you also kept glancing at him in the Viridian forest" Cynthia face now totally red.

"so would you admit it" Misty said

"I do like him alright" she said sighing "but please don't tell him." "I won't but you confess to him alright" she said with a smile at which Cynthia nodded and then asked "do you like him" "what him! no" she replied "he may have good look but he is not my type".

After the little chat Ash returned and then after having a good lunch. Then they all went to reception to take there pokemon. After that Misty said her goodbye to Ash and Cynthia and then left for cerulean city. Ash and Cynthia then trained for a while Cynthia trained her Evee and Gible and Ash trained his Pidgeotto, Riolu and Pikachu. She then decided to ask about the sixth pokeball that ash had.

"Hey Ash, I noticed that you have one more pokeball" Cynthia said

"What do you mean" he said knowing that he is caught still decided to lie.

"don't play dumb with me." Cynthia said "I want know about your sixth Pokemon"

Ash sighed he knew that he was caught "I will tell you but when the time is right." He said "why not now" she asked "this is not the right place" he said "pleaseeeeee" she made a cute puppy face which Ash could not resist hell nobody could. "alright you want to know about it" he said sighing she nodded. He then looked around made sure that nobody was there and " Cynthia I am showing it to you but you have to promise you will not tell anybody about it" Ash said he reluctantly nodded Ash then took mew ball and threw it into air. Cynthia carefully looked at Ash she kept her eyes on the pokemon. she can't just believe she was standing in front of "ME….." she was about shout but her mouth was covered by a pair of hands. She then looked towards who was kept his hand firmly on her mouth. "please don't shout" he said Cynthia then blushed at the close proximity that they were standing at Ash also noticed this and quickly took his hands away "sorry about that" he said turning away with red cheeks. "its alright" she said "so how did you catch it" "with a poke ball" he replied "nice so tell me this how did you find it" "you remember at viridian city Misty said something about me after told you that I saw Ho-Oh" Ash said she nodded. Then realization struck her "wait so you are telling me that you had mew for almost 5 years" Ash nodded. Cynthia then thought 'wow never thought that her comment would be that much true. I am thinking what would her reaction would be if she was here'. "I would also want to tell you that riolu…" "egg was not given by your mom. I know" she cut him off in the middle and completed his sentence.

"how" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I noticed that your mother didn't know about the egg when you told them about riolu"she said while looking at the golden jackal pokemon. "so would you tell me how did you got that egg"

"sure" he said "she got it for me" he said pointing at Mew. Mew all the time was looking at them and for some reason was giggling she then went in front of Cynthia and poked her did a flip. and went to greet rest of the pokemon.

"she is so cute" Cynthia said while looking at mew "I have to say I'm jealous Ash. You don't just have a riolu but a mew too. Grandma was right you are lucky with pokemon."

[ _Pokespeech translator on]_

Mew than flew from that place went to greet other pokemon. Gible and evee were mesmerized at the sight of legendry pokemon. "finally out hello everybody" she said "hello I can't believe I am seeing legendry mew in front of me is this a dream" Gible said. Rest of the group just sweat drop at the land shark behavior "will you just stop" said a fox from behind "hello mew I am evee and sorry for her behavior" "I don't blame her" she replies "hey pidgeotto, congratulation on your evolution" "same here mew" she replied. "hi auntie Mew" riolu said. "Hey kitty" Pikachu said with a smirk Cynthia's pokemon looked at him like he was crazy while Ash pokemon just sighed.

"Come on guys can't you just quit" pidgeotto said sighing. "hey Pikachu you have to talk to a legendry pokemon with respect" Gible said from behind. "don't try Ms. Gible they won't stop" Riolu. "what do you mean riolu" Evee asked.

"Come on can't you just stop rodent" Mew said annoyed. "What he mean is that it is common" pidgreotto said "one time Mew would annoy Pikachu and vice versa" they stood there as they saw mew and Pikachu have another argument.

[ _Pokespeech translator off]_

"hey Ash" Cynthia said " Pikachu and mew are fighting. "not again" he groaned

"is that normal" she asked.

"with them it is" Ash replied as Pikachu and Mew continue to argue.

Yo guys new chapter of my fic. Please review and feel free to give advice. Also I have open a poll so check it up on my profile.

 **Ash current team: Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team, iron tail.

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect, iron tail.

Riolu: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick, [egg move], iron tail, quick attack, force palm.

Butterfree: confusion, gust, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle

Pigeotto: peck, quick attack, agility, gust, wing attack, steel wing.

Scyther: moves currently unknown.

 **Cynthia current team: moves**

Gible: dig, dragon rage, bite, draco meteor, tackle sand attack.

Evee: Tail whip, shadow ball, tackle, headbutt.

 **Misty current team: moves**

Starmie: water gun, swift, tackle, rapid spin, confusion ray, bubble beam.

Staryu: water gun, rapid spin, tackle, bubble beam.

Goldeen: horn attack, tackle, water sport.

 **Until then, Gible light out.**


	8. Conquering the pewter gym

**Enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter: 6 Conquering the Pewter Gym.**

Ash and Cynthia just came after their training. Cynthia trained her 2 pokemon Gible and Evee both trained hard while Ash trained his Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Riolu and Scyther. He trained scyther because she was not at the level his other pokemon were but still she had had a good move set. Scyther currently knows Leer, Quick attack, and has Baton Pass and Night slash as egg moves. He could not train mew because of continuous bickering between Mew and Pikachu. He had to recall mew much to Mew and Cynthia displeasure. Cynthia wanted to know more about so she decided to ask Ash.

"Hey Ash you said you met Mew 5 years" Cynthia asked "sure you told me or either Misty guessed that but how did you come across her" She still was bewildered at the fact that Misty got the right guess accidently.

"Well I wanted to play around but there was no one to play with me so I went into forest to explore it. After going a little deeper I noticed that the sun was setting down and my mom knew that I went forest she would have me grounded for almost week. So I decided to head back to my house but on my way I heard a groaning sound. I was curious to know what that sound is so I went in that direction where I found her. She was injured and barely conscious so I picked her up and took her home there I treated her injuries. After healing I took her to professor's lab so that I could know more about her and could treat her. Since then she occasionally came to visit us and play with me and recently she decided to accompany on my Pokemon Journey well we decided it the time we met but I captured her recently." He told her. "Well it must me bad that she was attacked but do you know who did it" "well I didn't know who did that but I am certain that she was attacked by human maybe a criminal organization because she despise human at first but she had a very playful nature. But you have to remember never mess with her I remember what she did to Professor when he gave her medicines and she didn't like its taste" He stop remembering professor Oak in air and mew bouncing him up and down.

"I think we should head to have dinner we are already late" Ash said. Cynthia looked outside to see that it was dark. "Why don't we have dinner in my room?" He said "I could also have Mew out with us for dinner. After taking food for them and their Pokemon both of them headed towards Ash room and had dinner. Dinner was good. Ash let his pokemon out and Riolu and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to sit with other Pokemon for dinner. Ash and Cynthia were enjoying their foods until the light cut out. "What happened" Cynthia asked. "Maybe there was a power cut" Ash replied "let's check it out".

"Nurse Joy what happened" Ash shouted in the corridor. "oh hey Ash" she replied "it's just there was a sudden power cut and now our Pika power generator is not working." "Does something happen to the Pokemon" Cynthia asked "no nothing happen to the pokemon. In fact every Pokemon in the center are healed and are in good shape but the thing is that why the generator is not working. And we can't even check it in the dark." "well it's not totally dark" Ash said pointing towards window emitting the light of full moon. "Well true its not totally dark" Cynthia said "but how do we have our dinner in little light" "well I have some candles you can have these to have light. Till then I'll try to contact electrician and see what I could do" Nurse Joy handed three candles and a matchbox to ash and Cynthia and then starts pondering what to do. Ash took the candles and Match box and then headed towards the room with Cynthia. In the room Cynthia opened the windows to let moon light come inside the room Ash then lit candles and put them on the table. They then started their dinner again having a candle light dinner. Ash without any worry started devouring his food without worry while Cynthia was thinking something else 'I can't believe I am having candlelight dinner with him' she thought in delight 'maybe I'll get chance to have this again' she thought while blushing and eating 'don't get too far we are having this dinner because the power cut' she kept on eating and sighed 'but what if it was destiny' she blushed again this time bright red and this time ash noticed it. "hey Cynthia everything alright" He asked Cynthia then looked at him and give him a smile "yeah Ash" she said "then why is your face red" he asked. She knew what he was talking about and decided to stall the conversation "ah nothing" she said "look outside isn't moon looking beautiful" "yes it is" Ash said looking out of window. He then turned her gaze toward Cynthia 'she is looking beautiful' he then blushed at his thoughts and quickly looked outside and then start stuffing his mouth with food. Cynthia also finished he food as Pokemon also finshed their food as they got up from their respective places power suddenly came back everybody looked at each other in confusion. Then Cynthia went to her room to sleep.

[Meanwhile at the Hall of Origins]

Arceus the God Pokemon looked down at his chosen one then smiled. He then noticed different legendry looking at with questioning eyes "what was that father" Uxie a grayish blue fairy-like pokemon asked him "you mean that" he asked pointing at Ash "it was nothing" "what do you mean by nothing" Darkrai a shadow like pokemon said "first of all you used your power to stop the electrical flow and order Pikachu to stop generating electricity and when they ate their food you order them to begin it again. So would you mind explaining" "Ho-Oh and Lugia you explain I'm not currently in the mood of explaining" Arceus replied.

Two flying types Pokemon then come in front of the whole Council one was like phoenix red and golden bird in color Ho-Oh while other looks like a mixture between dragon and bird, Lugia. Ho-Oh then stared "My fellow legendry. This is Ash Ketchum. Our Chosen" everybody present at the council looked at her with wide eyes then Lugia said "As you all know that chosen one is impotant to the Pokemon world and he is the one that we have chosen and before you ask why he is a person with pure heart and selfless intention" everybody then looked at both of them "how do you know he had a pure heart" large black dragon Zekrom said "Well enough pure hearted that mew had join him on his journey but he refused to use her for winning battle and if you don't believe me you can see his gym battle tomorrow and see if he would use Mew or not" Ho-Oh said. "Everything is fine but why did you cut the power of center. You know there could be injured pokemon who need medication" said the colt Pokemon Keldeo. "that's why we healed them" "but why" roared the dragon lord Rayquazza. "So that he could have have experience for future with different mates we don't want him to be a dense." "What do you mean by different mates and how many did you planned on giving him" asked the little eon dragon Latias "we haven't decide how many we will give him but that is only with dialga and celebi to know and us t find out" "but why so much mates for him." asked darkrai "because he is an Aura guardian" ho-oh said now everybody eyes got more wide. "so he is also an Aura adept" Latias asked "yes" "This will be intresting" rayquazza said while rest of the legendry just nodded.

"and I have a feeling some of you might be more interested in him" Arceus said looking at few of his legendry.

[Back at the Pokemon Center]

Ash and Cynthia both woke up, got fresh and headed toward pokemon center. Both were thinking about previous night. 'it was romantic not luxurious but romantic' Cynthia thought with a blush "maybe when I tell him about my feelings than we could have this in a much better place but still main thought is that does he like me' she felt little uncomfortable at the last thought 'then I have to make him like me' she thought with determination. Meanwhile Ash thought 'why do I think that she is beautiful well of course she why do I feel attracted towards her' he kept on pondering on this thought. He then quickly dismissed that thought as he remembered his gym battle. 'I have a gym battle today' he thought 'I have to focus on that. After eating breakfast they left for the Gym. Pikachu and riolu jumped on his shoulder to take there spot. Mew also wanted to see the battle so Ash told her to transform into a Pichu and gave her to Cynthia along with her pokeball so that she didn't do any stupid thing. He told Cynthia take her and and recall f she tried to do something

The Gym was a large place with rocks everywhere. Ash slowly opened the gate and then looked around it was totally dark Riolu and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto the ground. "Hello is somebody here, I want a gym battle" he said. He then slowly went inside with Cynthia behind him. Suddenly in the side light lit up and revealed a person with tan skin and squinted eyes with spiky hair wearing green jeans and brown pants "who are you" the figure said

"I am Ash Ketchum of pallet town" He said "and I am here to challenge you four boulder badge."

"very well, I'm Brock the Gym leader" the figure brick said "and I accept your challenge" Brock then looked behind him and looked at the girl. normally he would have approached the girl and ask her on a date but this tim he had to do his job as gym leader also she looks younger than him "Who are you miss" he asked "my name Cynthia and I'm here to watch Gym battle of my friend here" she said pointing at Ash. Brock then instructed her to go upstair to watch the gym battle.

Ash and Brock then moved to to the opposite sides and then the floor split up revealing a rock type field. Then a referee yelled "this would be one on one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gym lead Brock both trainer are allowed to use 2 pokemon. Are both sides ready" Both Ash and brock gave a nod. "Then let the battle begin" the referee announced with full might.

"Geodude, Battle stance" Brock yelled throwing a pokeball revealing a boulder like pokemon with arms.

"Alright Riolu let's rumble" Ash said and Riolu jumped from behind him onto the field.

"whoa hold on a sec, Ash, I thought you said you are from Pallet Town, Kanto" Brock said "then how did you got a Riolu and a shiny one at that" "I found an egg on my way to Viridian Forest" he lied. "then you 'are one lucky kid to find that egg" "I know but we should start our battle" "huh you are right you had the honor of attacking first" "well than riolu start of with agility to get in close and use pound" Ash commanded.

"Geodude use defense curl" Brock shouted

Riolu got in close and start poundind him with his fist but geodud was already curled up like a ball.

Ash gritted his teeth "alright riolu use blaze kick" Riolu then focused her energy and his legs was now covered up in fire and kick the geodude like a soccer ball. Brock saw his pokemon flying toward the other end of field geodude then stop and reaveled a burnt mark where Riolu had kicked him.

"well geodude it's time to go offensive Geodude use rollout" Geodue curled itself in a ball and then began to roll towards riolu "riolu stop it with iron tail" Riolu jumped up in the air with tail glowing bright and then hit geodude with a mighty force Brock was surprised the kid looks like he had just started his journey but he already had his pokemon trained and had moves of upper level.

"geodude use rock throw" geodude picked upt small rocks and then threw them at riolu.

"riolu dodge it with quick attack" riolu kept on dodging the attacks

"geodude use tackle"

"riolu dodge it and use force palm" Ash commanded Riolu who jumped at side and his palm glow for a second and then stuck it at the side of the Rock pokemon who flew back few meters and was still conscious .

"now use agility and end it with iron tail" riolu now with head toward geodude with extremely fast speed and jumped in the air with glowin tail and hit hard on his head to force him onto the ground. Riolu then got on his trainer side panting while brock looked toward his geodude who now had swirling eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle so the winner of this round is riolu"

Ash congratulated riolu on his first victory and Pichu aka mew and Cynthia were cheering for him from upstairs.

Brock recalled his pokemon then looked at Ash then said "well Ash you might have defeated my geodude but my next Pokemon would not be defeated and I will it is nearly impossible to defeat him."

He then took out a pokeball and released a large rock snake "rooooar" the snake roared.

"hey Ash meet my onix"" he said referring to the large rock serpent. Ash then looked at Pikachu "you up for the challenge buddy" he said and in answer he got Pikachu jumping onto the field with sparkling cheeks.

Brock looked at Ash like he was some kind of fool "Ash you know that Pikachu is at dis advantage" Ash nodded "then why did you called it out electric type attack would do nothing to my Onix" " but my Pikachu knows more than electric type attacks." Ash said and Brock looked at him confused.

"Onix use tackle"

"Pikachu use double team" onix heads toward Pikachu but was stopped when he saw several Pikachu surrounding him.

"Pikachu use thunder"

"Onix take it"

"Pikachu give it your best shot use thunder bolt" Pikachu release a large bolt of thunder on onix which left him smoking and Brock grit his teeth

"onix use dig: after the comman Onix went deep inside the ground leaving Pikachu on the field alone.

"Pikachu sense him with your tail and when it surface jumps up and use iron tail."

Pikachu then calm himself don there was eerie silence on the field that you could even hear a pin drop. Pikachu then suddenly jumped up and from under him the ground broke revealing the rock snake in midair Pikachu's tail starts glowing and did a flip and then hit onix side face with full force making it to hit the side wall of the gym and dust rise up when it fall on the ground.

Brock was bewildered one of his most powerful pokemon was defeated in just few minutes. He then coming out of his stupor looked at ash who congratulating Pikachu on his victory. Cynthia then came down and congratulated him on his win. He then came in front of the celebrating group.

"Well Ash you have defeated me and earned the boulder badge" he said and took out a Badge like a boulder then Ash took the Badge looked at it for few minutes then yelled.

"yes I won the Boulder Badge" he said behind him Pikachu, Riolu and pichu/mew jumping up in the air and Cynthia behind him giving a victory pose.

"you know Ash" Brock spoke "sometime I wish that I could go on a journey and complete my dreams"

"then why don't you complete go and complete your dreams" A voice said from behind "hey you are the same person from the pokemon center" the said said person removed his beard and his beanie revaling a look alike of Brock " Dad" he said "you know I didn't came back because I was unable to complete my dream and I was feeling ashame and was thinking how would I show you guys. But I want you to complete your dream" he said "dad" "I could understand if you are angry at me but please give me another chance" Brock then head forward and looked at his father. His father looked at him thinking what would come next he was thinking of being yelled or possibly have a beating nah he would have it from his wife but what would Brock do instead Brock took out a Sewing needle and thread and began ranting of what would be needed to do for the family and his father flint yelled "slow it down I can't write that fast.

Ash, Cynthia and Brock headed towards the Center. As Nrse Joy greeted them Brock ran out to her desk got in front of her with hearts in place of her eyes. "hello nurse joy" He said "you are so beautiful do you mind coming with me for dinner. I would love to have company beautiful lady like you" "Sorry Mr. Harrison but I'm busy tonight and I t ink you should stop this everytime you see a beautiful girl" Brock hung his head in defeat and looked while Ash and Cynthia sweat drop. "then would you mind healing our pokemon." he said pointing toward Ash and Cynthia.

After getting their Pokemon healed Ash returned mew/pichu and was getting ready to leave along with Cynthia.  
"Hey Ash" Ash turned his head to see Brock "Do you mind if I travel with you guys" he asked

"yeah why not. The more the merrier" Ash replied and turned Cynthia "What do you think"

"I don't mind" Cynthia said

"Then its settle then" Ash said as the left the Center and hit the road.

 **Hello guys another Chapter From Light and I hope that you like it. I have updated a pole of the girls and If you don't want anybody to add just vote for I don't ant more girls to be include and as I said the top 2 or 3 girls would have the pleasure to join harem but this currently would be Ash x Cynthia rest of the shipping would come later on.**

 **Ash current team: known Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team, iron tail,

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect, iron tail, transform.

Riolu[shiny]: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick, [egg move], iron tail, quick attack, force palm.

Butterfree: confusion, gust, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle

Pigeotto: peck, quick attack, agility, gust, wing attack, steel wing.

Scyther: Leer, Quick attack and Baton Pass and Night slash [egg moves both]

 **Cynthia current team: known Moves**

Gible: dig, dragon rage, bite, draco meteor, tackle, sand attack.

Evee: Tail whip, shadow ball, tackle, headbutt.

Brock current team: Known Moves.

Geodude: Rollout, defense curl, tackle, rock throw.

Onix: bind, tackle, dig, rock throw.


	9. Mt Moon and Moon Stone

**Now enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter: 9 Mt. Moon and Moon Stone**

 **[At the Hall Of Origins]**

Arceus looked from his throne to his who were all looking at him intently waiting for some answer. He was getting annoyed at the stares that they were giving him "what" he finally asked "you told he is the chosen one" said Darkrai "Well as I know Chosen one only rises when there is trouble" Arceus nodded "but I don't see any darkness or evil so why there is need of a chosen one" "a good question darkrai" Arceus said everybody turned their heads at Arceus waiting for him to answer except for Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi and Dialga everybody raised eyebrows at them but shrugged it off because all of them know that both of them could travel through time "but I won't be explaining these things to you because at the moment you see I am busy" he pointed at the pool which showed chosen one and his travelling companion. "Please would you just stop playing a matchmaker and explain these things to us" asked a large red bird with 3 wings yveltal asked "well I am currently busy so I would not be able to explain but I my place Dialga and Celebi would be filling you up" he told them and sat down with Ho-Oh and Lugia.

"so what are you going to tell us, brother" asked a large dragon of creation trio Palkia.

"Yeah I want to know too" said another dragon of creation trio Giratina

"Be patience my fellow brothers" said Dialga the third dragon of creation trio. "let me explain from the beginning" he paused for a moment "As you all know 5 yrs back mew was ambushed by a group of humans right" everybody nodded "well those human were unable to catch me because our chosen one took him away" again everybody nodded they all knew mew was saved by a human kid but they didn't knew that he was the chosen one "Well those human were unable to capture mew but obtained her DNA and created a Pokémon far more powerful in other words you could say that they had cloned mew but is far more powerful" Celebi added some Pokémon gasped while some raised their eyebrow "I don't think someone could be more powerful than me except for father" muttered Giratina but unfortunately rest of the legendry heard him "if I was you I wouldn't be that much confident because I think he could take you out easily" Arceus said "in fact I think he could take up on the creation trio alone and could win" "and why is that" said Giratina truth to be told he and his father were never on good terms. "because his power could be considered next to me" Arceus replied "so if he is as powerful as you how do you think Chosen one would be able to defeat that duplicate" Rayquazza asked "For first Rayquazza, he is not duplicate he is different and one of a kind and for his power that pokemon is being used by a criminal for evil reason and he is now trying to find his originality and his destiny" Arceus replied "but of being used by a human for selfish reason he would try to destroy human society cause he think human are alike" these made some legendry eyes widen in surprise while some thought 'this might be interesting' "he is not a bad pokemon my children he just need a ray to show him truth and I think our chosen might be the ray that could help him to show that not everybody is alike" Arceus finished. "For now we will keep an eye on our chosen to see how his journey is going on" After that said everybody turned their attention at the pool where the Chosen was shown with his companion towards Mt. Moon

[At Mt. Moon]

Ash and co. had just come to Mt. Moon when they just saved a scientist Seymour from a batch of Zubat. Who hugged Ash and thanked him continuously for saving. "so Mr. Seymour would you tell us why those Zubats attacked you" Brock asked "Come with me I'll show you" the scientist then took them inside of the cave "Why is this place is lit up by bulbs" Cynthia asked "that's what I came here to find out" said the scientist "you see this cave should be dark for the zubats to stay inside but because of these lights. These lights are not only troubling zubats but Paras and sandshrew as well" As they continued to say a clefairy just pass them holding a stone And Ash scanned him with his Pokedex "Clefairy the impish pokemon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon although very few have ever been seen by human." "hey Seymour what is that clefairy holding" Ash asked pointing at the stone that clefairy is holding. "I think that might be a Moon stone" Seymour replied as they were talking about moon stone suddenly the clefairy that just ran past them came back and hid behind them. "What happened little clefairy" Cynthia asked while crouching down to the level of clefairy.

"Well look what we have here" said a male yet comic voice "hello twerp"

"Hey you're the same meowth we encountered in Viridian Center" yelled Ash "impressive" shouted Seymour "a talking meowth if I will tell people about it then think of the achievement I could have"

Everybody sweat drop at the scientist and Cynthia asked "hey do you guys are responsible for all these lights"

"Yes, we are" said women with red hair "look like we met again twerps"

"Who are these guys" asked Brock.

"You don't know hair about us" said a man with blue "then let us introduce ourselves"

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket blasting of the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"meowth that's righ

Brock sweat drop at the rocket trio Ash and Cynthia groaned while Seymour didn't understand a think "are you done" Asked Ash "not now twerp" replied Jessie and threw a pokeball James following the suite and on the other side of the field released their respective Pokemon Ash released Pidgeotto, from Cynthia ball came out Gible. On Jessie side stood Ekans and On James side floated koffin. And from Brock pokeball came a zubat "hey brock when did catch that zubat" Ash asked "I captured it out of the cave where we saved him" he replied pointing at scientist

"koffins use smokescreen"

"Pidgeotto use gust"

"zubat use gust too" wheezing release smoke from his mouth as Pidgeotto and zubat flapped their wing to create a huge wave of which made Ekans and wheezing flying back at their trainer meowth was the only pokemon that was left "Gible" shouted Cynthia "use dragon rage" Gible then concentrated then released a blue color beam which first converted into a dragon than made its way over the rocket trio and made huge blast that made them flying off into the air "team Rocket blasting off again" they yelled as they went up in the sky.

"Wow that was quick" said Seymour from behind.

After that the group then found a place to rest and talk Ash asked Seymour what Moonstone is. He then told him that moon stone was believed to come out of outer space and pokemon came in it. He then also told them that moon stone is also believed to raise power of certain pokemon and make them evolve they were conversing for quite time when the Clefairy who was going somewhere caught their attention. All of them followed Clefairy to the place where she was going. After they reached that they found a colony of clefairy dancing around a huge stone which was shinning due to the light given by moon. "Is that moon stone" asked Ash in awe. Seymour nodded "wow" Cynthia said looking at pokemon who were dancing gracefully.

"Thank you twerp" said a voice from behind them "we would never be able to find that stone without you"

They all turned to see the rocket trio standing there with their pokemon out.

"What do you mean" Asked Seymour.

"What we mean is koffins use smoke screen" koffins then released a smoke from his mouth at the command of James.

Ash and Brock then called out their flying types and commanded them to remove the smoke only to see that there was huge hole in the ground and moon stone & rocket trio were nowhere to be seen.

"damn it they escaped with the moon stone" Ash said Brock then released his onix "Onix go through that tunnel and find team rocket for us" then our group left Seymour with the rest of the clefairy group who were looking at him "why don't you guys do something" he said to the whole colony "they just took a thing that belong and other people are trying to have it back for you while you guys sit down here so why don't we go after and take that moonstone which is rightfully" After some more encouraging words the clefairy then went after the thieves.

Team rocket was sliding downhill while holding onto the moonstone connected to their raft everything was going fine when suddenly Onix came out of the ground throwing them of behind them Ash, Brock and Cynthia got there with Pikachu, Riolu, Zubat and Gible ready to battle. "Koffins use tackle on that Onix" James commanded

"Onix you too use tackle" both Pokemon than head towards each and clashed then fainted.

James gritted his teeth and recalled his pokemon while Brock recalled his. Ash and Cynthia were ready to call out their attacks on Rocket trio while suddenly the Clefairy came out of the same hole that onix has made.

When all of them came out Seymour popped his head then looked at them. Clefairy then lifted their arms and starts moving. Seeing this everybody present there also started moving "what are they doing" Asked Jessie "they are using menotrome a move that could put all of us in danger" everybody nodded at this as the arms of every clefairy started to glow and then there was a huge blast which rocket to blast off. "why does it happen with us" cried James "stop crying" shouted Jessie "He is right James we will have another chance and next time we will also catch tha Pikachu" meowth said "until then" :team rocket blasting off again" the trio shouted. With Ash and Co. the moonstone was blasted along with the trio which destroyed it completely and then small particles of moon stone started raining from the sky which made some of them evolve into a Clefable. Ash then took out his pokedex to scan the Pokémon "Clefable an advanced form of clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest pokemon in the world"

After that the Clefable and clefairy started dancing under the moon to celebrate.

"So you have decided to stay here" Asked Brock.

"Yes my friends" replied Seymour "I always wanted to see the moon stone now I know that pokemon came from another world and maybe one day I would have the chance to visit that place"

Ash Brock and Cynthia looked at Seymour whose eyes were shimmering with a tear drop behind their heads.

Ash and Co. then said their goodbyes to the Scientist then headed toward Cerulean City for his next gym battle.

Hello guys this light with another chapter [possibly my worst chapter]{this is my worst chap} but I still hope you like it and please review and remember that poll for adding girls remember if you don't want then go on the option I don't want any more girls to be included. Until then, next time.

 **Ash current team: known Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team, iron tail,

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect, iron tail, transform.

Riolu[shiny]: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick, [egg move], iron tail, quick attack, force palm.

Butterfree: confusion, gust, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle

Pigeotto: peck, quick attack, agility, gust, wing attack, steel wing.

Scyther: Leer, Quick attack and Baton Pass and Night slash [egg moves both]

 **Cynthia current team: known Moves**

Gible: Dig dragon rage, bite, Draco meteor, tackle, sand attack.

Evee: Tail whip, shadow ball, tackle, head butt.

Brock current team: Known Moves.

Geodude: Rollout, defense curl, tackle, rock throw.

Onix: bind, tackle, dig, rock throw.

Zubat: Wing attack, tackle, supersonic and gust.


	10. Battle with the 4th Sensational Sister

**Enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Ch=9 the Cerulean Battle

After the events of Mt. Moon our heroes are headed to Cerulean city. Ash, Cynthia & Brock are near the Cerulean City and noticed the sign board pointing towards in the direction of Cerulean City. And after seeing the sign board a certain raven haired trainer was not happy instead he was angry because somebody who happens to be a certain spiky brown hair trainer with ego problem just wrote in the low corner of the signboard GARY WAS HERE ASH IS A LOSER. Ash Ketchum was angry how could that Gary consider him as a loser let him come face to face against him he would show him who is a loser.

'That person certainly knows how to piss Ash off' thought Brock. "hey Ash why don't you just calm down" said Cynthia trying to calm down "you just have to have win that badge to prove him that you are not a loser" "you are right Cynthia" replied Ash "I am going to win that badge and prove that Gary that I am no loser." Now Ash was in full determination yelling with his full power and then dashed off to Cerulean City in full speed with Cynthia and Brock right behind him. "hey can't you just slow down" yelled Cynthia. "Where did he got all that power from" muttered Brock. "do you mind slowing down" he yelled.

Ash just entered the city as he saw several sirens of police were going on and crowd of people surrounded the building. "What happened here" Ash asked Pikachu who was ridding his shoulder. Pikachu just shrugged his shoulder and looked at Riolu who was on the other shoulder of Ash. "how should I know" Riolu said looking back at Ash and then suggested "why don't we just ask Cynthia or Brock" "that maybe a good idea" ash replied then looked back and saw that Brock and Cynthia were far away he then looked at the crowd as Cynthia and Brock reached near him. "hey wh… what happened here" he asked panting. "Don't know wanna ask" Ash replied with a grin. "gee 5 minutes ealier you were extremely serious and now you are carefree like you have just conquered the world" Brock was about to say something more to Ash who was rtubbing the back of his head but his eyes turned into hear as he noticed a green haired police officer trying to calm the crowd. He then began run towards the officer with Ash and Cynthia running behind him with full speed. As he just neared the officer she shouted at them "who are you" she said eyeing the group of a person with spiky hair and squinty eyes a blonde girl with black hairclips and a raven haired kid with a Pikachu and a jackal like pokemon on his shoulder "are you three the thieves" she said narrowing her eyes "what are you saying" said brock stopping in his track as Ash and Cynthia reached him. "you and your friends are not of this city so who are you" she said narrowing her already narrowed eyes "no we are not some thieves" said Cynthia annoyed that somebody just called her thief because she was not a local "both of us are pokemon trainer" she said pointing at herself and then Ash "and I am gym leader of Pewter city gym" Brock said

"why should I believe" replied officer Jenny. "why don't you see for yourself" Ash said and took out his Pokedex and showed it to officer jenny as Cynthia did the same thing with her pokedex and Brock took out his Boulder Badge to prove that he was gym the gym leader of Pewter city. As soon as officer Jenny saw those things her facial expression change and she was now apologizing for thinking that these three were thieves "I am so sorry for that" "its alright Officer we know you have job to do" said Ash with a tear drop behind his head Cynthia also sweat drop but then asked "Hey officer you said there was a theft" she asked and officer Jenny nodded "so what did they stole exactly" "well they had stole a large vacuum and its hose and a big water tank" She said and keep. "so the thieves broke in and stole a large vacuum along with its hose and a large tank" asked Brock as the Officer nodded 'are those guys idiots' he thought 'according to the situation either those people are planning something or the they were the extremely stupid people to break in this building only to steal a vacuum its hose and a large tank they probably should have gone after the money or some antiques' brock thought with a frown unknown to him everybody was thinking the same thing.

"Well I would like to talk much about these things but I want to have a gym battle" said Ash "Officer Jenny could you please tell us where gym is" " well its not far from here it also has a big swimming pool in it in which the sensational sister perform their water ballet," she replied "you should see those concert they perform it with such grace that you would fall in love with them." "wow are they that much famous" asked Cynthia "well they were famous already but after what the 4th sister had done to protect the Viridian Center they have become more famous" after pausing for a moment as Ash and Cynthia remembers when they fought the rocket trio she said "Why don't you go to their performance and see I am sure you would like it and after that you could have your Gym battle" The group then nodded and said their farewell to the officer jenny. They then went towards the Cerulean gym according to the direction given by officer jenny. When they reached it they saw a rather large aquarium which could be used for water performances. They then entered the stadium filled with people. They then went inside which was filled with people watching as they saw 3 water flowers of Cerulean giving a water ballet performances.

After the performance Ash quickly dashed from the doors into the gym excited about his gym battle with Pikachu and Riolu clinging onto his shoulders and Cynthia and Brock walking behind him. Cynthia and Brock both enjoyed the performance as Cynthia was awed at the grace with which they perform but for Brock mainly because of how attractive these girls were. Ash also enjoyed the performance but he wasn't there to watch performance he was there for his gym battle.

Ash slowly walked into the gym as he was walking inside he noticed the three sensational sisters were heading in their direction. "Like, what are you doing here kids" asked the girl with pink hair she was elder of the three. "you know that fan are not allowed in this part" said another with blue hair "if you want autograph you can come some other time" said the third who had blonde hair . "I am not here for a an autograph" said Ash annoyed that he was compared with a fan "I am here to challenge the gym leader" he pointed at the three then asked smiling "which one of you is the gym leader" in his mind he stared planning the battle and was thinking about the pokemon he would use and how Brock eyes turned into hearts and was muttering about beautiful women wait… what? He tilted his head along with Pikachu Riolu and Cynthia to look at back Brock and it seem like he was planning something with his back facing all of them. "Is your friend okay" asked the blonde. Suddenly Brock turned around ran past Ash got down on one knee hold the blonde hand and said with hearts in place of their eyes "oh beautiful lady I'm so happy that we met now please would you like to have dinner with me" everybody else in the room sweat drop then Cynthia said "ahh nothing he just do this whenever he saw a beautiful girl" Cynthia said to the other 2 who were standing with her and nod their head in acknowledgement as they saw Ash who was trying to get Brock aside and said "so which one of you is gym leader so that I could battle and have my cascade badge" "hey Ash can we have battle some other time why don't we talk about their performance" asked Brock "you saw our performance right "asked the girl with pink hair as she saw the trio including Pikachu and Riolu nodded. "so what do you think about it" asked the blonde.

"It was good" said Ash

"it was beautiful" Cynthia said with her eyes twinkling.

"it was as beautiful as you" said Brock with hearts in his eyes. Everybody sweat drop at his answer but finally much to Ash pleasure they came to battle. "hey you said you want battle right" asked blonde. "Then follow us but first let us introduce ourselves."

"You may know us as the famous cerulean sensational sisters or Water flower sisters but my name is Lily" said the girl with pink hair.

"I am Daisy second sensational sister of Cerulean city" said the girl with blonde hair said posing in front of them.

"And I am Violet third sensational sister of Cerulean city" the blunette also said posing in front of them.

"So which one of you is the gym leader" asked Ash as Brock who was looking at the posing girls and Cynthia waiting for when the battle would start.

"Well we are ,like, gym leader" said Lily in front of a place with large swimming pool "but we can't battle right now."

"But why" asked Ash in a desperate tone. "You are not the only person who came from Pallet town to battle." Said Violet "as you see there were also another 3 trainer from Pallet town and they destroyed our pokemon."

"so currently all we have is a goldeen" said daisy as she brought forth a poke ball and released a golden fish with one horn on his head "who only knew 2 moves that are splash and horn attack"

"But you can have this gym badge" Lily said as she brought a gym badge in shape of a tear drop. "you can have it"

Ash and Cynthia frowned they both liked to battle and cannot take the things which they haven't achieved. "Thanks but I would like to earn it if I just took it from you than me and my pokemon would never be able to test our abilities." "Well said ash" said another voice from behind them Ash and Cynthia turned around to see a familiar face of orange hair. "Misty" both of them yelled "Pika" squeaked Pikachu from one shoulder "rio" barked riolu from another with arms in the air. "hello to you too" said misty

"What are you doing here Misty" asked Ash as Cynthia Pikachu face palmed and Cynthia, Riolu and Misty sweat drop. 'did he forget' thought Cynthia "hey Ash did you forget that Misty told us that she one of the gym leader of Cerulean city" said Cynthia. "oh sorry it slipped from my mind" he then paused for a minute "so that mean I will be battling you" At this Misty nod "what are we waiting for then let's battle" he cheered with enthusiasm but before he could battle he unclipped mew's pokeball from her belt and toss it toward Cynthia "let her out but make sure she is a pichu" he said with a whisper.

Both of them then went towards the arena which was the large pool. Meanwhile Cynthia released who transformed herself into a Pichu quickly and went to sit in the stands alongside Violet and Daisy, Daisy was the referee, Brock was sitting faraway planning to have a date with one of the sensational sisters.

"hey you ready for the battle mist" yelled Ash across from the swimming pool arena "you bet Ash and it would be good if you gave it your best because I won't be losing" "don't worry about it"

"this is one on one battle b/w the leader Misty Water flower and the challenger Ash Ketchum from pallet town." Referee announced. "Both trainers will be allowed to use 2 pokemon each for one round" Both Ash and Misty stood there ready with Misty having a pokeball in her hand and Ash with Pikachu and Riolu standing beside him but Pikachu looked nervous for some reason and Ash noticed this. "hey buddy you alright" he asked "Pi pikapi pichu pi pika Pikachu" [hey Ash can I not fight her I mean she is a friend and I don't want to fight a friend.] said Pikachu he gave him his reason but a cat wanted to have some fun and yelled "me… pichu pi pichu piii chuuu" [I think that rodent is just giving some lame reason not to fight because he is to scared] she yelled from Cynthia lap pika pi chupika [says the cat who is residing in a girls lap] yelled Pikachu irritated pichu pi pi chu pi [what did ya say rodent] and this lead to another argument between the mouse and the cat/mice.

"hey ash when did Cynthia caught a pichu"

"well she didn't caught her. She is mine"

"well whatever lets battle" Misty ten threw a pokeball "misty calls staryu" she yelled and out of the ball came a star shaped like pokemon with a jewel in the middle and was brown in color. 'Well Pikachu cant battle 'cause he is currently busy' he quickly glanced at his starter who was arguing with cat disguised in a mice. 'Also can't take the risk of sending Syther because of less experience as he haven't even fought a wild pokemon only little training with his other pokemon Riolu already had a gym battle so this lets give chance to the other two.' He unclipped a pokeball from his belt and threw yelling "pidgeotto I chose you" pidgeotto flew up happy to finally have a battle like that his comrades had.

He then eyed her opponent who he knew very well. He then looked back at his trainer who was grinning.

Suddenly voice of Daisy boomed "let the battle begin"

"staryu use water gun" stryu released a stream of water at pidgeotto.

"pidgeotto use agility to dodge water gun and use peck on staryu" Pigeotto quickly disappeared from the sight and pecking staryu with his beak repeatedly.

"staryu use recover" misty smirked as staryu recovered from the attacks and became normal again without any scratch dealt. "now use swift" "dodge it then use gust to push him back"

Pidgeotto dodged the incoming attack and flapped his wings vigorously to push him back with the a strong gust of wind. "staryu quickly go into the water" staryu quickly jumped in the water and start appearing at different platform making Ash and pidgeotto groan in frustration while Riolu looked amuse at the tactic and Pikachu was still arguing with pichu.

"Pidgeotto I want you to keep your eyes open and when staryu appears on the platform I wnt you to use agility with steel wing and ram into staryu."

"ha like that would work" misty scoffed Staryu then again appeared on a platform and in blink of an pidgeotto rammed into him with his wing glowing in bright light.

"pidgeotto don't ggive them a chance use quick attack to finish them off" pidgeotto then kept on ramming into staryu with high speed. finally sending him into a wall with the jewel kept on blinking. Indicating that staryu lost the battle.

"staryu is unable to battle" announced referee Daisy announced. "hence first round goes to the challenger" well it seems that you have won the first round but the battle is not over yet"

Misty the recalled staryu and bring forth a pokeball "this my pokemon is my most powerful pokemon yet so let's battle come on out starmie."

"well my pidgeotto is tired from the battle so pidgeotto return" Ash recalled pidgeotto in to the ball and congrats then bring forth another pokeball and threw it. "Butterfree I chose you" he shouted and called his butterfly pokemon.

"this round is between starmie and Butterfree" yelled referee Daisy

"starmie use swift and then us rapid spin to attack Butterfree" commanded Misty

"Butterfree dodge swift and then use gust to push starmie back" Ash commanded.

Both Pokemon were ready to follow the command of their trainer but suddenly started shaking and one wall of the gym broke to reveal a machine with big R painted on it. Then suddenly two figures started emerging from the smoke emitted by the machine.

"Prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the star above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting of the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

Trio of rockets yelled with their dramatic pose. While people present in the gym sweat drop at their entrance.

"what are these idiots doing here" said Misty annoyed. "who are you calling idiot you twerp" yelled Jessie. "who are you calling twerp" said misty angry at being called twerp.

"hey I know you you are the twerps from Viridian pokemon center and Mt. Moon" he said pointing at Ash, Misty and Cynthia who was reaching the arena with Brock and the sensational sisters.

"Ah you are the two twerps with that rare and powefull Pokémon" said meowth while scratching his chin.

"now that you are here we can also take your Pokemon." said James "what do you say Jess" he looked to his side only to notice that Jessie was missing from her place he then looked in front of him only to sweat drop as Jessie somehow was in her green two piece bikini swimming in the pool how did she did it in short time was strange.

"hey Jessie what are you doing" James asked as all of the people in the gym had an awkward smile on their face. "don't you see I am in pool enjoying" she said.

"I like the fact you liked our pool" said Violet "but could you just leave that place because we are having a gym battle at the moment"

"could you just shut up twerp do you know who we are we are the famous Team Rocket" replied Jessie.

"you mean you are those dumb losers who were defeated by the runt" said lily pointing at Misty as her eyebrow twitched.

"we are not losers" yelled the rocket trio. "james start our machine" said Jessie

"aye mam" yelled James

James then pushed a button and the machine then started sucking the water.

"they do remember that we had electric type, right" asked Cynthia while others just shook their heads "why don't just finish them now as they are in water and I think that they their machine is not electrical proof" advised Brock

"you're right Brock" said Ash

"Pikachu, Me.. I mean pichu use thunder" commanded Ash As Pikachu jumped from behind Ash and Pichu from Cynthia's shoulder used a powerful thunder which shocked them and their machine and creating a huge blast. Boom.

"Why does it happened to us." Whined Jessie

"I don't know why but I do know their pokemon are powerful" said James "look at that little Pichu they should not be able to do thundershock correctly but it actually used a powerful thunder."

"then next time we will take their pokemon" said meowth "but for now"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OF AGAIN" the yelled as they flew in to the sky.

With Our heroes

"hey Ash" called the sensational sisters "we want you to have this" they presented the cascade badge

" thanks, but I didn't won our battle" he replied "we are not giving this to you because you didn't won the battle Ash" Misty said for behind him "it's because of the help that you provided to save our gym" "thanks again" he said as he took the badge from sensational sister and held it up in his hand in the air and shouted "I got the cascade badge" with Pikachu, pichu, Riolu, Butterfree behind him saying their names and happy that their master/friend/father had taken another step to complete their dreams.

Meanwhile Misty was busy with her own thoughts "hey Cynthia when did you caught a Pichu" asked Misty "huh well she isn't mine pokemon" she replied hesitating "what do you mean" "Pichu is Ash's pokemon" "when did he caught a pichu" "well…. He caught just after you left and before the battle that Pichu was ah playing with his pokeball and accidently got herself caught accidently" she lied "oh and he gave her to you to look after her" asked Misty she nodded but also had tint of pink on her face "so did you made a move on him yet" she asked with a sly smirk while just got his face red and shook her head. "why not!" Misty exclaimed in a low voice "let me help you" she said. "What do you mean" Cynthia asked "You know what I mean just let me set you up on a date with him" Misty asked.

 _ **[Mean while at the Hall of Origins]**_

We are back at the hall of origin where all the legendaries were present except for few like The Creation Trio and Groudon and Kyogre, the Lunar duo and of course Mew because we all know where she is.

"huh father" Rayquazza called Arceus "yes what is it my son" replied Arceus from his throne. "you know I was just curious about something" he said. "what is it my son" Arceus asked 'but if it is about the match making thing I will not tolerate it I am already fed up of the questions these kids ask about chosen' Arceus thought to himself.

"well it's about the mating thing of the chosen one" he said.

"what about it" he asked clearly annoyed

"I want to join it" he said not paying attention to what he said.

Now everybody attention was on Rayquazza with a shocked expression but another fellow dragon decided to have fun with the Dragon Lord.

"huh we thought you were straight ray" Zekrom said with a chuckle while others in the hall just snickered.

"what do you mean!" roared Rayquazza

"man wait until Groudon and kyogre find out" said deoxsys

"forgot about them let think what mew would say" said Victini as everybody in the hall burst out laughing as a shiver went down in rayquazza spine.

"I didn't expected this from you Ray" said Lugia with a smirk as other in the hall could not hold and were now laughing whole heartedly. And Rayquaza face was now red with embarrassment and anger.

"I didn't mean that I want to be his mate" he roared causing everybody to stop laughing.

"quite down! We all know it's not easy for human to mate with pokemon" Arceus said trying his best not to laugh as everybody could see a teardrop in the corner of his eyes 'but not impossible' he thought. "now, Rayquazza what do you want could you just please clarify it."

"it's nothing like that I just wanted to join you being a matchmaker" he said shyly. Now everybody were more shocked Rayquazza a matchmaker.

After few moment everybody burst out laughing including Arceus as Rayquazza was now colored red wit total embarrassment.

"Wait a minute you want to be a matchmaker" Ho-Oh said from between her laugh.

"yes, is there any problem with that" he asked annoyed still red face.

"no but why do you want to be 'matchmaker'" Ho-Oh asked again

"well I'm quite bored as only thing I do is to stop the between Kyogre and Groudon so I want to do some thing else. Is there any problem with that father."

"no there isn't but…" Arceus started

"but what father" he asked

"Nothing, You know what you can be a matchmaker" Arceus said much to shock of everybody else as everybody were having different thought running through their mind like 'is chosen one ever going to have a perfect mate' or 'is father out of his mind' or 'does he even know a single thing about human romance'.

"Thank you, father" he replied quite cheerfully

"but first we will check your ability at match making by the recently planned dinner date I was thinking of but because of you the plans have changed you will be managing the 'date' but if it doesn't turn out good." Arceus stopped for a moment the spoke in a rather childish begging voice "please don't go on a rampage" As he completed the sentence everybody had a large tear drop behind their head.

"Don't worry father. This would be the chosen one perfect date that he is going to have in his whole life.

'I don't know if it would be the perfect date I don't even think if it would reach the level of good of the chosen one density.' Were everybody thought except for Arceus Lugia, Ho-Oh, Deoxsys and Of course Rayquazza ' This will be good" was the last thought of Arceus.

 **Hello guys and sorry for the late update I was kinda busy with the school work and still am. Because of this the update would also be late like once in a 3 or 4 weeks but good thing is that I haven't abandoned this story. If you are thinking how did I got the time to write and update is 'cause today is my Birthday so happy B' day to myself. And Also thanks for the reviews I promise once I got my work checked by the teacher the updates would be much more frequent.**

 **Ash current team: known Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team, iron tail,

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect, iron tail, transform, thunder [sorry I forgot to put it before].

Riolu[shiny]: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick, [egg move], iron tail, quick attack, force palm.

Butterfree: confusion, gust, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle

Pigeotto: peck, quick attack, agility, gust, wing attack, steel wing.

Scyther: Leer, Quick attack and Baton Pass and Night slash [egg moves both]

 **Cynthia current team: known Moves**

Gible: dig, dragon rage, bite, draco meteor, tackle, sand attack.

Evee: Tail whip, shadow ball, tackle, headbutt.

Brock current team: Known Moves.

Geodude: Rollout, defense curl, tackle, rock throw.

Onix: bind, tackle, dig, rock throw.

Zubat: Wing attack, tackle, supersonic and gust.

 **The Sensational Sisters**

Goldeen: Splash, Horn Attack

 **Again thanks for the reviews and sorry for late update.**


	11. First Date Ruined Rayquazza is pissed

**Now enjoy the new chapter of Pokémon: Journey of the Chosen One.**

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

"Pokedex dexter"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **(** **At The Hall Of Origin)**

Welcome to the Hall of Origins, a place where ever legend gather and home place of the God Pokemon Arceus. This place is the most beautiful place a human could visit or see in his entire life but unfortunately for human no human expect for Chosen One could see or visit. And currently Darkrai was entering the place trying to create a new nightmare idea for new victims as he just entered the hall of origin the only thing he could do was to dodge the incoming hyper beam of Raquazza. He just barely dodged a HYPER BEAM of Raquazza.

"that was close" He murmured while looking behind where the attack just blasted and it was totally obliterated "hey Ray why are you in so bad moo...o….ood" He started but as he turned back only to meet with the sight of the beautiful Hall of Origin which was now 'not so beautiful' Hall of Origins all you could see is debris and lots of holes caused by hyper beam. And other thing you could see is the dragon lord Raquazza calming down while on other hand Arceus is fuming with anger you could see smoke coming out of his ears and his face red. "I am going there to help that girl" Raquazza roared and fleeing to the Kanto region according to him to help that girl or according to the rest of the legends to escape the wrath of a very pissed Arceus.

Darkrai just stood there dumbfounded by the scene in front of him as Rayquazza just flew from the hall of Origins and Arceus yelling some _holy words_ from his own mouth. "What the hell happened here" yelled Cressellia as she just entered and saw with very wide eyes the hall of Origins and Arceus yelling some very _very_ _good words_ _._ "Never in my life had I thought that father would use 'that' kind of language" Giratina said amused as other just nodded. "I would agree at that" said Cresselia "now onto my question what just happened here." "Come back here you son of a b…." "and what caused father to use very _holy_ language" she asked.

"well it happened like this" Kyogre started "that Raquazza wanted to play matchmaker…" "wait am I hearing things or I just heard that Ray wanted to be a matchmaker" said Latios coming into the hall of origin along with his sister Latias. "So let me guess" Latias said in a cheerful voice "it was a big failure which caused big brother Ray to go into rage mode and cause destruction which pissed father of very much." She said in her ever so cheerful voice "I don't think you should use that kind of language in front of father" Latios said "but you used these every time you are talking to other except for Father, Lorenzo and Bianca" she replied with a cute pouting face. "She's right" came various voices of different legendries that are present in the hall.

"What happened next" asked Darkrai curiously.

 _ **(Flashback Started few hours earlier)**_

"I wanted to be the matchmaker" said Raquazza.

"what" said Arceus along with the legends that are present everybody looking at him with wide eyes.

"I said I wanted to be the matchmaker" said Rayquazza.

"I think I misheard something could you just repeat what you said" Arceus said while trying to clean his ears with his hooves.

"I SAID I wanted to be the matchmaker thing for chosen one is there a problem with it" said Raquazza obviously annoyed.

At this everybody in the Hall started laughing except for Arceus who was trying to stop his laughter and maintain his composure. "well uh you uh see there is… is no problem but uh on the other hand well I don't want it end it before it even began" Arceus said from the behalf of the other legends who could not control themselves and were now rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"you mean that I know nothing about romance father" asked Rayquazza irritated. "I don't mean that I'm just saying that how much do you understand about human romance." He replied. "Aw come on father You know that either I am mostly stopping their fight" he pointed toward Kyogre and Groudon "or I am flying all over the Hoen and what do you think I saw most from up their mostly young couples falling in love and some kids battling their pokemon skills and powers." He said with a pout.

"Alright If you want try than try it but don't cry or be angry if you fail" said Arceus with a sigh. Rayquazza just flew up high than went toward the pool to start his work. "do you think Ray could handle being the match maker." Asked Reshiram. "I don't know my son" he replied.

 _ **(With Ash and Co.)**_

"come on guys lets go the Pokemon Center" said Ash walking in front of the group having both Riolu and Pikachu on his shoulder with Cynthia, following behind her Brock and Misty. Cynthia was really thinking about what Misty said she could go out with him but what if he doesn't like her 'well you never if you don't try' with that she went in front to ask Ash. Ash in front was moving happily and cheerfully forward. Brock was trying to catch up with Misty who was behind Ash and Cynthia.

"So Ash I was wondering if you are free then we could hang out together" Cynthia asked with slight pink cheeks. "Sure why not" He replied "Let me ask Misty and Brock. They would also like this idea" "no wait I wanted it to be just two us as you know that…you are my first friend here in Kanto so I just wanted the two of us to spend some time together" "uh okay" at this Cynthia was squealing inside.

After some time both of them were ready to go out with their respective Pokemon. "So where should we go first" ask Ash as they both came out of Pokemon center. "I don't know we could first head of too the amusement park that is near the Gym." Cynthia replied "that'd be good" Ash said mainly to his pokemon that were sitting on his shoulder. Riolu and Pikachu and mew gave a vigorous nod and all of them went to that Park.

From a bush Misty and Brock were keeping eyes on them. All of them had talked as Misty gave an excuse and Brock well Brock wanted to come along them but behind them he a evil Misty swinging a mallet in her hands and his reply was a quick and short 'no'. "why are we following them" asked Brock a little to unsure about following them. "We are here to make sure that nothing disturbs their little date" Misty replied without looking at him. "I thought they were just going to hang out together" "yes they are" "Then how they are on a date" "you ask way too many question Brock" " yeah, but I was just asking that why are we exactly following them" " I think I told you" " yeah but" "just shut up will you" said yelled Misty. She then look around only to see that that Ash and Cynthia were out of their sights. "And now look we have lost them." "yeah but we do know where they were heading right" asked Brock "Yah" "So why don't we head their" Said Brock. With that Misty held Brock tightly and ran towards the Amusement park with a great speed.

Ash and Cynthia had entered the Amusement Park it was full of rides. They just came back from riding a Roller Coaster. And were now enjoying a chocolate ice cream and Ash just learned a new thing Cynthia liked ice cream very much. Both of them were enjoying their time together. Cynthia brought both Gible and Evee out of her Pokeball who were now playing with Rioulu and Pikachu and mew. Their next stop was a ferris wheel and they were currently in the line. "So what do you think about spending your time with me" Cynthia asked.

"it is fun spending my with you and our pokemon" Ash replied " I actually never had this much fun in my life" "I'm glad that you liked it" Cynthia replied. Pikachu, Riolu, Gible and Evee and mew just entered the cabin in which they were supposed to go but the gates were automatically closed with Ash and Cynthia still outside. "What's happening?" shouted Ash from outside when the Ferris wheel started flying. And a familiar and very annoying music started playing in the background.

"Prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the star above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting of the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Team Rocket" Ash and Cynthia Shouted.

"Hey twerps how are cha doing" said meowth with his weird accent. "give us our pokemon back" yelled Cynthia. " Do you really thing that we would give it you that easily twerp" said Jessie. "Then give the people and children back" yelled another person. "what does he mean" asked James confused. Then all the trio looked down to see several other people and children along with the twerps pokemon. "yeah, sure we will gi.." James was silenced by Jessie and Meowth who then said " are you an idiot James" yelled meowth " Because we are able to get out of here quietly and no one woill attack us because of these people" "yeah we can also have the pokemon of other people in the ride." Jessie said while explaining the situatin to james they didn't notice Mew/Pichu eyes shine for a bit and everybody that were in the Ride were unharmed but with a very panting Pichu who fainted on Ash's arm. Ash quickly returned the Pichu before she turn into mew again. With this happened Team rocket finally noticed the pokemon and people missing from the ride and were now on the ground.

"Hey that's Cheatng we stole them fair and square" yelled Meowth. " Yeah give them back" yelled Jessie "I don't think that's a good idea Jessie" said James " and why is that" "because we are outnumbered" he simply replied while pointing to the angry crowd whose evening they've just ruined. Jessie and Meowth took a loud gulp and the whole crowd commanded their pokemon to release their respective attacks.

"why does it always happen to us" Said meowth crying

"I thought I told you not use this ferris wheel idea this could piss the whole crowd but no you two just don't listen" yelled James.

" I know James but what else could we say except" Sighed Jessie

"TEAM ROCKEt BLASTIN OFF AGAIN"

Ash and Cynthia just stood there looking at the sky "I'm sorry" said Ash "for what" asked Cynthia. "they just ruined our whole evening" said ash sighing. "Yeah but it was them not you so don't worry" said Cynthia "and I'm still here a little while longer so you could take me out next time but for now we have to get 'pichu' to the PC". With that Ash smiled and Cynthia brought her Pokemon back and both went running toward the PC.

 _ **(Flashback ended)**_

"yeah I got the whole story but I got to admit Ray Matchmaking skill isn't that bad" said Latios "but what got him so worked up" "Well the real reason was that he made a bet with Groudon that he could be a better match maker and could them kiss in his first try" answered Kyogre

"ohhhh" said the legendarieswho just understood the whole story.

"what were the conditions"

"if groudon wins than Ray had to clean his whole den and vice versa or one of them would be caught by a human or befriend one" this got every boy to think in Groudon place there is barely a clean place but Ray kept is Sky Pillar clean and being caught by a human it wouldn't be that bad. Yep they understood why Ray was so pissed. And by whom he would be caught.

 _ **(Back at the Pokemon Center)**_

"you and Brock were following us" Cynthia asked directly. "what wait what are you.." Misty started but one look from Cynthia told her that she was caught "How did you find out" She asked.

"Both of you were talking way too loud and your hair are easy to notice in the bush" Cynthia replied.

"That aside how did it went" Misty asked curiously.

"Team Rocket ruined it"

"what"

"yeah but don't worry he promised to take me out again"

"well that is sweet.

 **Yo Guys another Chapter. Sorry for the delay but got busy. I kept doing exams started from September ended in December and now I got exams again in February and apart from that Grandpa Just expired which struck my whole family hard so It was hard to write. Well going on**

 **A** **sh current team: known Moves**

Pikachu: thunder shock, quick attack, agility, thunder, thunder bolt, double team, iron tail,

Mew: teleport, psychic, quick attack, protect, iron tail, transform.

Riolu[shiny]: tackle, pound, agility, blaze kick, [egg move], iron tail, quick attack, force palm.

Butterfree: confusion, gust, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle

Pigeotto: peck, quick attack, agility, gust, wing attack, steel wing.

Scyther: Leer, Quick attack and Baton Pass and Night slash [egg moves both]

 **Cynthia current team: known Moves**

Gible: Dig dragon rage, bite, Draco meteor, tackle, sand attack.

Evee: Tail whip, shadow ball, tackle, head butt.

Brock current team: Known Moves.

Geodude: Rollout, defense curl, tackle, rock throw.

Onix: bind, tackle, dig, rock throw.

Zubat: Wing attack, tackle, supersonic and gust.

 **Misty Current team: Known moves.**

Staryu: Water gun , Swift, Recover , Rapid spin.

Starmie: Water gun , swift, Recover, Psychic, Hydropump, Rapid Spin.

 **Just hope that I update soon. Also I need a beta for this story. And**

 **Lights out**


	12. Author Notice

A.N

Yo guys light here,

Well, Its been a while since I've been here but several thing came that gave a headache and a writer block.

I had school and study moreover for the first time I got lowest marks in math, physics and chemistry. I still don't if I should write any more but it's up to you, so tell me if I should continue on with the story and if not just say it.

And if you want me to write something else other than this just tell or pm me or leave it int reviews.

Thank You.


	13. Please read this AN

A.N

Yo guys light here,

Well, i don't know how to say this but don't worry I AM BACK.

I am going to start update my story Pokemon: Journey of the Chosen one Again.

Also there is another story i have posted check my profile to watch it.

Also Check my profile for the new pole for the story that is in my mind as i have 10 day long holiday from today due to an accident so yeah and including the week long holiday of a festival here i got more than enough days to catch up to my things and i am going to keep on uploading chapter. So please check my profile for the poll. Have good reading my friends. Oh and even if you tell me not to write another story i made up my mind and the story is already in my mind and I am desperate to write it somewhere so yeah just vote which one you want read the most. The stories that I am hoping to write are these below:

I am hoping to create these fics

DBZ x SAO X-over : Dragon Ball Online Main World and Charcters Are of SAO.

Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya fan of the official anime of Dragon Ball is very happy to know that the VRMMORPG DBO aka Dragon Ball Online has been launched and as a part of the Beta testing he is one of the first few people to get the original copies but what happens when the danger of the game becomes reality.

Genre: Action , Adventure, Freindship, Romance(Slightly)

SAO : SAO- Virtual is Reality.

After Finding out that Heathcliff is actually Akihiko Kayaba, Kirito decides to fight the Game Master but something has happened to the Cardinal and Akihiko suddenly dies and what's this Yui is Alive and have a heartbeat?! What is happening and why is there Tokyo beneath us. What about the monsters and levels in the SAO.

Genre: Action, Mystery, Sci-Fi, Supernatural(a bit), Family, Romance ( slightly)

SAO : SAO : AI Splitting Corruption

Heathclif is not a maniac storing people in his VRMMORPG Sword Art Online but a good freind of Kazuto and part of Beta Testing team. Soguo was never Asuna fiancee and was not an employee of RECT corp. but was a wanted Cyber-criminal who holds a grudge against Kayaba, Yukki's and Kazuto. what happens when he hacks into Cardinal and splits it mind in two making himself th Game Master of SAO.

Genre: Adventure Friendship and Action

Thank you

Light out


End file.
